Daughter Of The Sea and Sky
by Artemis1097
Summary: Ariadne is the daughter of Percy and Jason Jackson-Grace. She's also the co-leader of Camp Half-Blood, along with her best friend, Blake Valdez. This is a story that is mostly based around, what a granddaughter of Poseidon and Zeus has to go through.
1. Chapter 1

Being the daughter of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, two of the most honorable, popular, and powerful demigods in the whole world was pretty damn hard.

For example, everyone expected you to be the best at everything and to have an amazing personality. Well I didn't really fit in that category. Fortunately, I'm loyal, funny, friendly and smart. The problem is that I'm also rebellious, sometimes disrespectful (only to people that talked bad about my parents) , wild, and sarcastic. So I'm basically all over, the name is Ariadne Jackson-Grace and this is my story.

 _ **{Line Break}**_

 **Ariadne's Pov**

"Dad where did you leave my phone" I asked annoyed that he always lost my phone.

"Right on the table" He yelled from the other room.

"I don't see it" Dad walks over to the kitchen grabs my phone and puts it in right on the palm of my hand.

"I told you it was there" he said with a smug smile.

"You don't have to act so cocky about it" I retorted.

"As your father, I have the right to act smug whenever I want" he replied sarcastically.

"Papa! Dad's harassing me make him stop"(She calls Jason, Dad and Percy, Papa)

"Jason how many times do I have to tell you to stop bothering our daughter" he said to dad, while putting his arm around his waist.

"Why do you always listen to her, but not me" he said pouting.

"Because he loves me more" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"I love both of you, equally" Papa said with a smile. Then pulled us both in a hug. I pulled out of the hug and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go know or I'm going to be late to archery" I waved and headed to archery.

My parents and I lived in New Athens, a city they build after the war. It was basically like New Rome, but Greek. Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Leo were the ones that started the construction of New Athens, after seeing New Rome. Many of the buildings were made out of marble and had Greek patterns and words dedicated to the heroes who died in the 2 wars. There was a shrine section where there was shrines dedicated to all sorts of gods that my dad made. If you wanted to relax you could go the café, library or the spa. A lot of the demigods that lived there were from the Titans and Giants war. That just wanted to live in peace.

As I was walking to archery, I felt like someone was following me. I checked behind me, but I only saw other campers heading to there classes. So I just walking and looking behind me a couple of times.

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped. I took my sword out and looked behind me only to find my best friend, Blake laughing his ass off.

"Y.. you.. sho... should ... have seen you face you were ... so scared" he stuttered. I just rolled my eyes at him and kicked in his family jewels. I smiled internally at his pain. He whimpered in pain while I smiled evilly.

"That's what happens when you try to scare me"

"Your evil. Pure, pure evil" The brunette whimpered.

"Why thank you, I try to live up to my name" I held out my hand and he accepted it. I pulled him up and smiled. "We should hurry up to archery or where going to be late".

"Fine, last one there is a rotten egg" We ran off.

 _ **{Line Break}**_

"You cheated"

"It's not my fault you're such a horrible runner and I didn't cheat"

"Yes you did, you probably used the winds to give you a boost" he said trying to act smart, but failing incredebily.

"Are you asking me to kick you again" I said while smiling.

"No thank you, ma'am" he replied quickly

"That's what I thought"

Blake was 14, one year older than me. We have been friends since we were in born. He's the son of Leo Valdez and Calypso. He had Calypso's looks and Leo's personality. The reason we probably got along was, because we are both a couple of smartasses and troublemakers. We're probably the main source of Chiron's headaches.

"Ari, Ari are you there" Blake snapped me out of my train of thought.

"What" I asked confused

"Are you and you parents coming over for dinner"

"Yeah, we're still going"

 _ **{Line Break}**_

Archery class was over, and let me just tell you. Just, because my Aunt was famous hunter did it mean I was good at archer. I am a horrible archer, a trait I got from my dear Papa.

Blake looked over at me.

"See you, tonight"

"Bye"

I went home trying to think of what I was going to wear tomorrow.

 _ **A\N Hi, sorry if there's any spelling errors or anything wrong. This is my first story and I'm a horrible writer. I'll try to update whenever I can. I'm going to start school on Tuesday so I'm probably not going to have time to write. Hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Adios, viewers**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Pov**

" She's growing up, so fast"

" All kids do, we'll just have to suck it up" My husband said softly.

" She has it so hard being are only child. She tries to live up to all we've done. I don't want that I want her to be like us and have to go through so much at such a young age" Jase hugged me.

" I know I don't want that for her either" I grabbed his chin and leaned in. We kissed passionately and put all our emotions into that one kiss.

" I'll never get sick of these" I put my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. I could feel his heartbeat thumping fast and making me feel glad I still had that effect on him.

" I love you" Jason whispered soothingly into my ear.

"σ 'αγαπώ" I murmured into his chest.( σ 'αγαπώ means, I love you in Greek )

" I never what've expected that the Percy Jackson, the hero that everyone fantasized would be mine. I'm the luckiest man in the whole world." I hugged him tighter. " I have the most beautiful daughter in the whole world and the Sea Prince that everyone's dreamed of is of my property."

" You say that like you haven't accomplished anything great either. You say you're the luckiest guy ever. I'm the husband of the champion of Juno and son of Jupiter. Who also managed to conquer Mount Othrys and defeated Krios." I stated with a big grin. Sparky rolled his eyes and looked at me in a kind of competitive way.

" Do I have to remind you, that you defeated Kronos and was offered godhood. Don't cut yourself short you've saved the world to many times that I can't even count the times." He scoffed looking a tad bit offended that I forgot about all my accomplishments.

" Do you really want to go there and see who's done more things" I grumbled

" Why don't we cuddle instead and make out" He offered." Fine"

Let's just say that the 3 hours we spent together were very pleasurable.

 _ **\Line Break\**_

 **Ariadne's Pov**

" What should I wear a dress or something casual" I questioned.

" Wear something green, so it can compliment your sea green eyes nicely" suggested the daughter of Hebe.

" Good thinking, I'm so glad I have someone that can help me with these things. Since you know Blake isn't the best with fashion advice obviously" I replied. Scarlett nodded her head making her blonde curls bounce.

Scarlett di Angelo is a daughter of Hebe that was abused by her aunt after her dad died.

She had to go through the tortures of her aunt slapping, kicking, stabbing, and beating her up , because apparently she was useless. The daughter of Hebe didn't do anything until she was ten and a satyr found her and told her who she really was. Then she decided to report her aunt to the police. Now her aunt is going to be in jail for 12 years for child harassment and attempted murder. When she arrived we quickly clicked and became best friends. She know is the adopted daughter of Nico and Will di Angelo. Nico and Will treated her like she was there own and spoiled her. Scarlett is also the head camper of the infirmary and girlfriend of Beck Mason. (Who is Annabeth and Jake Mason's son)

" If you would have asked Blake for help he would have said to just to put a nice top on with jeans. His mom might be Calypso who has a fabulous fashion sense, but he just can't live up to that" she said with a smirk.

" Let's stop talking about Blake and try to make a outfit for dinner" I exasperated.

Scarlett rolled her eyes." I don't know what your talking about. You look great in everything how can this be hard for you. Have you looked at your parents they're incredibly handsome. Who do you think you got your looks from the Ares cabin. Ari, you are dropping dead gorgeous and have every guy in camp drooling for you. Stop worrying you'll look great in everything" She replied.

I blushed and looked at myself through the mirror. I had blond curly hair like my Dad and sea green eyes like Papa. I have high cheekbones and a nicely shaped nose. I guess I never thought about my looks.

" Your right, Scarlett I have nothing to worry about everything will be fine." I smiled.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, I haven't updated I've been really busy In school and haven't had time to update. I hope you liked this chapter. I legit just wrote it in about one hour or more. So if it sucks again I am sorry. I feel like I've apologized just way too much to day. Which means it's time to end this A/N.**

 **Bye, Readers**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I'm back with another update. I was hoping this to be longer since, the other two chapters were just too short for my liking. If, you have any suggestions for future chapter go ahead and tell me.**

 **Replies to comments (Which I'm surprised I got any)**

 **AlexMorgan101** **:** Jercy? Really? What about Annabeth? And Piper?

 **Annabeth and Piper will be on different chapters when, I'm sure what i'll do with them. And I already put down who, Annabeth is going to be with. As, for Piper I'm not really sure if I like the person I put her with. So she might take a bit more time then, Annabeth to show up. Also, I picked Jercy, because they aren't a very popular couple. But, all my stories won't be Jercy, they'll be other pairings I like.**

 **SPQRandCHB Forever** **:** I love Jercy. **(Second comment -)** You are not a terrible writer! I thought it was cute! Update soon

 **Reply to 1st Comment: I know they're such a cute couple. I used to think they were a weird couple and never read any of the Jercy fics. But, then I decided to read one and fell in love with the pairing.**

 **Reply to 2nd Comment: Thanks, I really like writing and it's nice to hear it isn't as bad as I think it is. I'm still trying to improve since, I'm still too young to comprehend every detail in writing.**

* * *

 **Ariadne's Pov**

After a while, Scarlett and I were able to find something for me to wear. I wore a blue short dress that went all the way to my knees and it has a belt on my stomach. To match it I was wearing pearls and a ring that was green/gold. My hair was in a bun with braids wrapped around it that made it look elegant, but not too fancy.

I looked pretty good if I was being honest to myself. I was kind of surprised I was able to control my curls which is almost impossible. The only makeup I was wearing was a bit of mascara and eyeliner.

"You look amazing, baby" Papa smiled and made the whole room light up with just his smile.

"You're looking handsome, yourself" I replied while examining his outfit.

His usual crazy unruled curls looked tame. He was wearing a light blue button-down shirt that complimented his eyes nicely. Scarlett was right that my parents were handsome. Just looking at Papa like this, reminds me that my parents are heroes that everyone knew and loved. I hadn't realized till now that Dad entered the room.

"Our little princess, is growing up Sparky" He said teary-eyed.

"Papa, Don't cry I will always still be here for you" I replied while Dad helped me sooth him.

"We know sweetheart. It's just that your Papa is not accepting that you're a big girl know, he'll get over it" Dad said while trying to calm down a very emotional Papa.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant, Papa" I teased. But secretly hoping he actually is so that I can get a little sibling.

"Ariadne Zoe Jackson-Grace, I am not pregnant do I look fat to you" he yelled while Dad watched with amused eyes.

"I'm just saying, that I want a little sibling and that you're being kind of dramatic" I stated with a smirk.

"Can we leave this for later or we're going to be late for dinner" Dad smiled while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, will leave this for a another day" Papa huffed looking annoyed. He took Dad's arm and pulled him over to the front door.

"Wait, I forgot to give you your present" Dad went over to the desk that was near the front of the room and pulled out a blue ring box with a green ribbon on top.

"This was given to us by your Grandpa's" Dad smiled fondly. "It was a way to say they approved of us being together"

"It's like a peace treaty to say that the sea and the sky can get along" Papa said and kissed Dad on the cheek.

"They gave it to us when we found out your Papa was pregnant with you" Dad handed the box to me gently and curled my fingers around the box carefully.

"This ring is for you princess, it's a symbol that the sea and sky will be at peace while you live" He let a deep breath out, looking like he was at the verge of tears.

"We didn't know when to give it to you, so we decided to give it to you tonight" Papa said as he wrapped an arm around.

I was at lost of words. My parents were giving me something that meant a lot to them. I was overwhelmed by all the emotion they used when giving it to me. I felt like the most lucky person with a gift like this

"I can't have this, is too much" I replied as I tried not to cry, because I didn't want to ruin my makeup. " I can't take something so special from you guys"

"Baby, this ring means a lot to us, but you mean the world to us. We trust you with it" Dad insisted.

I looked up at him and decided to open the box. I carefully untied the ribbon with shaky hands. I opened the box and found a ring that was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. It had a sea-green jem with a gold band. At the bottom of the ring there was a message that was in blue letters that said " _ειρήνη_ " which means peace in greek. What I loved most about it was the jem. I could stare at it all day it was so beautiful.

I put the ring on and I felt a surge of confidence and strength flow through me so intensely. In a blink of an eye it stopped and I felt normal.

"What was that?" I muttered while thinking, they didn't hear me.

"Something we forgot to mention was that your ring can inflict confidence in you and…." Dad answered.

"And…. What?" I questioned.

"It might just turn into a badass sword" admitted Papa with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me this turns into a sword" I said as a pointed at the majestic ring.

"Did you really think that Jupiter and Poseidon just made a ring for their favorite granddaughter. Of course not, they also made it a sword that can dominate every sword. It even dominates Laimer, excuse me I meant Maimer" Papa replied while trying not to laugh at the last part.

"Clara is going to be pissed, if she finds out you called her sword, Laimer" I informed him, so he knows if he calls the sword that again he would have the daughter of Chris and Clarisse after him.

"Let's get back to the topic that your ring can turn into a sword and that were going to be late" Dad mumbled.

"Dad's right we should get going our Aunt Caly is going to be mad at us" I said as hugged each of them for the great gift and headed to the door.

 _ **/Line Break/**_

 **Jason's Pov**

"I feel like I'm going to cry. I haven't seen you in forever, man" cried the Latino.

"Leo, stop being so dramatic. We saw each other just yesterday" I replied with a amused smiled to the son of Hephaestus hugging me.

"Repair Boy, let go of my beloved husband. You might choke him" Percy said as he motioned to Leo who was hugging me way too tight. His wife was standing next to Percy looking disapproving at Leo.

" _Mi amor_ , can you please let go of our dear son of Jupiter" chimned in the daughter of Atlas. Blake and Ariadne were just looking at us, not knowing what to say.

"But, I barely spend anytime with my best friend any more. Percy always steals him" pouted Leo with a playful glare toward my husband as he let me go.

"Excuse me, for trying to spend time with my Sparky. Who is always busy making shrines for demanding gods" grumbled the son of Poseidon. I put my arm around his waist to make him less grumpy.

"What am I going to do with you, Leo" huffed Calypso, when Leo pecked her cheek.

"Well, love me of course. Why do you think we got married" Leo replied cheekily.

"Ariadne and I were wondering if we are actually going to get to the eating part" Blake asked.

" 'Cause it looks like this might last for a while" Ariadne stated with a smirk. We all stared at them, after a while realizing we came here to have a family dinner.

"Of course, why don't we get seated" Calypso smiled while heading to the dining room. We followed along and got seated down. I was sitting with Ariadne to my right and Percy to my left. In front of me Leo was sitting with Calypso to his left and Blake to his right.

"I made mushroom stew, because I know how much you love it, dear" the wife of the firebug smiled at Ariadne. "And, I made a vanilla cake with blue frosting"

"Thank you, Aunt Caly" replied my daughter.

"Calypso, I feel like I fall in love with you everyday when you make such food for me" praised Percy. I jabbed Percy in the stomach. " What about my cooking"

"Sparky, you have amazing cooking skills. But, I'm sorry Caly beats you in cooking department" proclaimed the son of the sea. I looked at him in disbelieve for the words he just spoke to my face.

"How could you, do this to me Percy" I gawked at him still in shock. Percy just cooed at me and pecked me on the lips.

"Ewww, can you guys not do this when I'm in your presence" Ariadne groaned at us for being all romantic.

"Why, don't we just serve the food and talk about good old times when we were on the Argo II" suggested Leo.

"Can we, I love learning more about the quest you and the rest of the seven had, Dad" Blake exclaimed. I'm guessing he loved learning about the quest his dad went on.

" It all started when….."

 _ **/Line Break/**_

"That was fun. I've ever laughed so much about all the dumb things we did as teenagers" I spoke as I remembered of all the times I was unconscious, during the quest.

"Yup, we did some pretty stupid things as teenagers" the other member of the seven replied as he got ready to go to bed.

"Enough, talking let's go to bed I'm exhausted" he said while snuggling next to me on the bed.

"Good night, _amare_ "

"Night, _αγαπημένη μου_ "

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Mi amor_ **=means my love in spanish**

 _amare_ **= means love in latin**

 _αγαπημένη μου_ **= means my beloved in greek**

 **I mostly wrote all of this today so It might be a bit rushed. Also, I would like some ideas to what I should call Ariadne's sword/ring. I was going to just look up a name, but I couldn't find anything that good. By the way, I have decided that the days I will be uploading are either friday or saturday, depends on how busy I am. If you thought the description of the ring was a bit bland. I'm not that good at describing thing so I'll try to improve. I'll post the like to the ring in my bio, if I can.**

 **με, Readers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooooooooooo!**

 **I'm back with another update. Also, I forgot to mention this story was on Wattpad first, because I couldn't understand Fanfiction at that time very well. But, I will no longer update on there since I've always liked Fanfiction more than Wattpad. As for this chapter Rachel and Reyna will show up so be excited for that. And there will be some fake Blake/Ariadne. Still haven't decided if I want them together. They're a cute couple, but I still not sure If they're meant to be. Time to answer replies.**

 **SPQRandCHB forever:** Her sword's name should be something like storm bringer, or hurricane, because it incorporates both the sky and sea with the storms and such. Also I'm confused... which is which Papa and Daddy wise? Also I'm just gonna say that it sort of weirds me out that whichever one it is, got pregnant. But I've read some other fics like that, so whatever... I also think Ariadne should get a little sibling. But, same here with the not liking Jercy at first, I actually didn't like Jason as an individual, but I love him now, sometimes even a little more than Percy. I don't love Jasper though.

 **Thanks for the sword ideas, I struggled to find a really good name. Papa is Percy and Daddy/Dad is Jason. I looked at the last chapter I noticed I accidentally named Percy, Daddy, but I already corrected it so, that's probably how you got confused. As for the pregnancy part, I know it's sort of weird, but I wanted Ariadne to be there full blood daughter. And I might have already planned for her to get a little sibling ;) . Before I read any Jercy fics, I liked Jason but he wasn't one of my favorite characters like Leo and Percy. But, reading Jercy fics also made him one of my favorite characters. As for my feelings for Jasper will always be mixed up, since I kind of like them together, but at the same time I hate the pairing.**

* * *

 **Blake's Pov**

"I'm not doing it"

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird and it'll make me uncomfortable" She retorted.

"No it won't. We're best friends it won't change anything between us" I explained as I put my hand on her shoulder. Her expression softened, and she put my arm around her waist.

"Fine"

"Thank you, I'm in debt to you for life" I said thankfully that I was able to fix my situation.

"I guess I'll have to pretend to be your girlfriend to not let her hopes up" She exasperated. We walked up to Elizabeth with our arms intertwined.

"Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend" I said as Ariadne and her shaked hands.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" My mortal friend replied looking disappointed. Ari just smiled at her and responded "We just decided to tell our friends and family that we're dating. It was at the last minute"

"How long have you guys been dating for" She questioned.

"Just a month, we met at camp and things just happened" I replied. Ariadne, meanwhile examined Elizabeth. Probably, trying to decided if she liked her or not. I hope she does because Liz is the only mortal friend I have that anchor's me to the real world. Not, the mythology world that dealt with gods and mythical creatures.

"You go to Camp?" Liz exclaimed. The reason she reacted like this was because I have already told her about Camp. But she always asked if she could go with me to camp. I always told her off that she couldn't go, because it was a Camp for kids with dyslexia and ADHD.

"You know about Camp?" The daughter of the sea and sky looked surprised.

"Blake's has told me about it and how amazing it is" explained Liz to Ariadne. Ariadne nodded and excused herself to go order a Frappe and cookie.

"She's really pretty and It looks like she cares for you a lot" Liz said as she looked at Ari.

"She's great to be honest. I couldn't trade her for anything in the world. Even, if she is the most stubborn person I've ever met." I replied thinking about how, I had the greatest best friend. She understood me more than anyone. We are both children of the seven and that can be a bit hard. We stick up for each other all the time and spend most of our time goofing around.

"These people can make a mean chocolate chip frappe. Not as good as your mom's, of course" Ariadne said as she sat down next to me.

"That's the reason, I go to this place 24/7. The food here is amazing and some of the employee's are my friends" Liz stated looking pleased that Ariadne likes the place.

"Blake, your mom's going to be pissed if she find out you're going to a different cafe" Ariadne smirked at me deviously.

"Ariel, don't say anything please. She'll make me work extra hours at the cafe if you tell her" I pleaded knowing my mom's not going to be happy if I go to different cafes.

"Only, If you convince the rest of the Hephaestus cabin to be on my team"

"Deal" We shook hands to confirm the deal.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liz said confused.

"At Camp, we play capture the flag. I usually blackmail Blake to convince his cabin to be on my team since he's the counselor of the Hephaestus cabin" Ariadne explained as she finished the last bit of her Frappe.

"This whole cabin system gets me confused. How do you know which cabin you belong to" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It depends on your personality and what you're good at" I said while stealing part of the cookie Ariadne got with her coffee. She slapped my hand away, before I couldn't even touch it. I pouted at her as she glared at me.

"For example, since I love swimming and riding on horses. I'm in the Poseidon cabin. But, since I also love flying in the air and learning about electricity. I represent the Zeus cabin as well." Ariel explained as she offered some of her cookie to Liz. Who took part of the cookie and ate it with a smirk. While I again, pouted since she wouldn't give me any of the cookie.

"I think I get it know" The mortal replied as she took another piece of the cookie. I tried to get a piece, but they both slapped my hand away.

"You two are evil" I murmured while they glared at me playfully.

"Each day you sound more like, Uncle Leo" Ariadne stated with a mischievous smile.

"Uncle Leo?" Liz said looking again confused. That girl was so confused today, can't blame her though she found out I have a girlfriend. Even if Ari is not really my girlfriend.

"Our parents were friends when they were teenagers. They always hanged out know" Ariadne responded, before I could say anything.

"Oh, I'm guessing your Moms are like bffs and your Dads are bros" Liz speculated.

"Actually, my parents are both men and gay" The daughter of the heroes stated blantly. Liz looked surprised, but quickly smiled.

"Well that's a relief" She exhaled looking relieved. I looked at her confused and Ariadne looked at her the same.

"What do you mean" We said at the same time.

"I'm gay" Liz exclaimed and looking at as with a smirk

"You're gay" I questioned looking at her with shock.

"Yup" She said. She's gay, I can't believe it. I thought she liked me, I'm so fucking stupid.

"Blake, you're an idiot" Ariadne said as she slapped me upside down the head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"You're almost as oblivious as my Papa and that's like impossible"

"What are you guys talking about" Liz asked.

"This moron, thought you had a crush on him. So, he made me pretend to be his girlfriend can you believe him. He was trying to let you down the easy way with having me as his fake girlfriend" Ariel exasperated. Liz just looked at me and started laughing her ass off. Then, Ari started to laugh with her.

"Y…...You…...tho…..thought I liked …..you" The lesbian laughed while Ariadne was trying to calm down.

"You, even told me you liked someone and that you knew they didn't like you back" I replied with a pout.

"I meant, a girl in my grade that I like, but I'm pretty sure she's straight" She explained as she was finally able to calm the fuck down.

"But, you looked disappointed when I told you I had a girlfriend" I pointed out.

"Because I had hope that you were gay and we could be gay bffs" She exclaimed. As I thought over it kind of made sense. She always wore flannels and beanies. Not saying that all lesbians wear flannels and beanies, but she wore them all the time.

"I guess it makes sense" I replied as Ariadne suddenly stopped laughing and was taking deep breaths.

"I just remembered, Aunt Reyna and Aunt Rachel are arriving today from California"

"Oh, I totally forgot about that" I said while Ariadne and I got up.

"It was great meeting you, Liz" The blonde said as she hugged the mortal.

"It was nice meeting you, too" She said with a fond smile.

"Bye" I hugged the green-haired girl.

 _ **/Line Break/**_

"I forgot to ask how you guys met" Ariadne asked as we headed to the big house.

"Liz and I met at a the mall 2 months ago, when I was looking for your birthday present. We ran into each other and I complimented her green hair. We started talking for a while and she gave me her phone number. Since, then we have been hanging out for a while" I stated with a grin remembering how the green-haired girl thought I was making fun of her hair color.

She nodded as we got to the front of the big house. I opened the door for her and followed behind her. In the room, Aunt Rachel and Aunt Reyna were sitting on the couch holding hands.

"I missed you guys" The blonde said as she ran and hugged them. I quickly joined the group hug.

"How are you doing, Zoë" The oracle asked still calling Ariadne by her middle name.

"I'm doing great, Aunt Rach" She answered. "What are you guys doing here"

"We've decided to move to New Athens, since Rachel is needed here more than New Rome" answered the daughter of Bellona.

"Omg, you guys are moving here" She exclaimed with a big grin.

"It was going to be a surprise, but we decided to tell you guys early" The brunette answered. "But, don't tell anyone yet it's going to be a surprise for them"

"I heard from Dad, that you've been thinking of adopting" I asked.

"Well, your Dad isn't wrong for once" The mortal smirked. "We're actually thinking about it since I've always wanted to have children"

"That would be awesome. I could get a little cousin, since my parents are taking forever to have another child" The daughter of the sea and sky pouted. Since, she was little she've always wanted a little sibling, but her parents have never been ready for another one. They always said they were content with one child. But, a month ago they said they might have another one. Which got the blonde extremely happy. In the meanwhile, she's been asking a lot of people to convince her parents to have a child.

"Zoë, you can't just use us to get a little cousin" The redhead exasperated. Her wife just rolled her eyes at her niece's antics. Ariadne just pouted even more. I snickered at her and she glared at me mischievously.

"Blake, be quiet or I'm going to kick you again" She threatened. I paled remembering how much it hurt last time she kicked me.

"What's all of this about" asked the ex-praetor with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yesterday your dear nephew" She emphasized the word nephew. "Tried to scare me and since I've been taught that women are better than men. I kicked him in his most valuable anatomy part"

"Good job" praised Aunt Reyna. Rach just looked at her wife surprised.

"Aunt Reyna!" I shouted.

"Reyna, that is not something you should teach to your 13-year old niece" scolded her wife with a frown.

"Fine, Ariadne you should not kick your best friend. Even, if he scares you" grumbled the daughter of Bellona.

"Well, children we have things to do. I was great talking with you guys" The mortal responded pulling along her annoyed wife.

"Bye" We said simultaneously.

"That was rather interesting" The blond stated with a fond smile. I smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug. She relaxed and leaned more into the hug.

"I've missed doing this" She whispered and I could barely hear her.

"Me, too" I mumbled. We separated from the hug and we said goodbye. I headed to my cabin to see if anyone blew up something while, I was gone.

On my way, to the cabin there was a small part in the back of my head thinking that I actually kind of enjoyed being a fake couple.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sometimes, I feel like most of my chapters are pure dialogue. Which I'm trying to change, but who knows how that'll happen. Next chapter, there will be some Scarlett/Beck and some Solangelo (Which is my OTP they're just so adorable).**

 **Au revoir, Readers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm here with a new chapter. For some reason I had a really hard time writing this chapter. But, I was able to get back into the course of writing. Some of you might get confused since Scarlett calls Nico,** _ **Papà**_ **. I tried to find a different name for him but I couldn't. So,** _ **Papà**_ **means Dad in Italian and even though Ariadne calls Percy, Papa I'm still going to use it hope it doesn't lead to confusion. Now it's time to respond to the reviews.**

 **SPQRandCHB Forever** : Absolutely love Solangelo, and I have to admit that Blake and Ariadne are kinda cute. I like Liz, she seems pretty cool. I'm excited for the next chapter.

 **When I was reading the Blood of Olympus and got to the part where Nico and Will talked I fell in love with them. I immediately went to look up fanfictions for them. They will probably be my OTP for life.**

* * *

 **Scarlett's Pov**

" _Papà_ please. We're just going to see a movie." I insisted while pouting.

"Nico, they're just going on a date." Dad assured _Papà_ as he grabbed his hand. "Don't you remember when we were teenagers and did the same things"

 _Papà_ pulled his hand away and crossed his arms and scowled. "He's probably just trying to invade my baby's mind."

" _Papà_ we're talking about Beck. He would never do that, he cares about me. Do you really think Aunt Beth and Uncle Jake would raise him to do bad?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He just glared at me looking like he might just accept.

"Fine you can go, but you'll have to be back by 9:00 p.m." I ran up to him and hugged the Hades' out of him.

"Thank You, Thank you, Thank you!" I yelled.

 _Papà_ tried not to smile. "That's enough, you're going to be late to your date if you don't hurry up."

I stopped hugging and went to hug Dad also. "Thank you for convincing him." I whispered so _Papà_ couldn't hear me.

" _Addio_ " I said as I headed to the Mason residence. I knocked on the door and waited as I twirled my blonde hair.

"Hey, I thought I was going to pick you up." He asked as he closed the door behind him.

He looked so handsome with his blonde hair and gray eyes. The most enticing thing was probably how he had his glasses crooked. I lifted my hand up to straighten them. I was so close to his face and I leaned in for a kiss. It was just a small peck on the lips. He had his mouth open in surprise.

"What's wrong. You look clueless for once in your life." I questioned with a smile.

He opened his mouth and closed it. He looked like he was wondering what to say. "It's just that I'm so surprised I was able to land myself with such a beautiful girlfriend" He finally says as I blush at the compliment.

I grab his hand. "Your such a sweetheart."

"Let's go or will miss the movie." replied the grandson of Athena as he smiled at me fondly. Can't believe _Papà_ thinks he'll ever hurt me.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Nico's Pov**

"I can't believe. I let my only daughter go out with that boy. I feel disgusted of myself." I grumbled. That little smartass was probably just trying to seduce my precious, _bambina_. I shouldn't have let her go, if something happens to her I will never forgive myself.

Will interrupted my thoughts. "Babe, you know Beck isn't a bad kid. Your jealousy just clouds your good judgement. In the inside you know he's a good kid. Do you really think Scarlett would pick a bad boyfriend?"

I glared at him, he was taking the side of our daughter's boyfriend but not mine. "You don't know if he's harassing her to date him."

The son of Apollo just rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're almost as overdramatic as Percy."

"So, now I'm being overdramatic. Our little princess is in the hands of a boy. A boy!"

"Shut up! With this whole Scarlett's in danger shenanigans."

"Make me." I challenged at the over-confident blonde.

"Oh, I'll make you." At first I didn't understand what he meant. But as a pair of soft lips crashed onto mine, understood what he meant.

Will put his arms around my neck as he deepened the kiss. When we finally pulled away he looked at me with so much love and passion, that I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

"I'm sorry."

Will looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what got to me. It's just that I'm afraid that Scarlett is going to get her heartbroken and I don't want that for her." I whispered softly. "I know how a heartbreak feels and I can't imagine her going through that and it scares me. It scares me that Scarlett might have to go through what I've been through."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Will wiped it away with is thumb. "Nico…. I feel the same way, but we might not always be there to protect her from everything. We have to understand that. I know it's hard, but we'll have to."

"I sound so, pathetic worrying about such dumb things. I know that Beck is a good kid. I just do want to except that she's not my little girl anymore."

Will looked at me surprised "Just because she's growing up doesn't mean she can't be our little girl. She will always be our baby and she knows that."

I just stared at him and leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was filled with passion and love. My heart almost melted with how amazing it was. We separated and took deep breaths.

"It's good to know I still have the same affect on you." Will noted as he smiled fondly.

I grabbed his hand. "I love you."

"Love you too, Death Boy." He laughed when he saw the frown on my face from the nickname.

"Sometimes you can be such a bully to me." I grumbled with a pout. He kept on laughing as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh so, know I'm the bully. You're the one that harasses me while I'm at the infirmary healing people." Will protested.

"Is it my fault that you always stare at me. You decided to have such a handsome husband." I stated while doing hand motions over my body.

"Well you got that right." grinned the blonde cheekily. I glared at him. Why did I have to get myself such a cheeky and flirty son of Apollo as my husband?

"Nico, I have to go to the infirmary and help some of the healers." the healer said as he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, _amore mio_ "

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Rachel's Pov (Wasn't planning on it, but oh well.)**

"So how are we going to tell them Reyna." I asked as I leaned in more to her embrace. She looked at me with her piercing brown eyes that I loved so much. Her hair was in her casual side braid that complemented her tan skin very nicely. She took me out of my faze when she started talking.

"... or we could just go up to them and tell them."

"What?" She stared at me disbelievingly.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow making her look regal.

"Nope"

Reyna looked annoyed for a moment, but I knew that she was just trying not to smile at my antics.

"You are impossible."

"You know you love me." I replied with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, I do." The daughter of war said as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. I huffed at her, but still snuggled up to her body heat.

"We should've moved to Hawaii or somewhere that isn't as cold as here." I shivered.

"Who's the one that wanted to look at the frozen lake for inspiracion." She retorted while putting arm around my waist.

"I'm done. I can't stand the cold any longer, let's go before I get hypothermia." Reyna got up first and offered her hand to me. I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up.

"Such a gentleman." I teased as I kissed her cold lips. She glared at me as we headed back to New Athens. We talked about how we were going to adjust to our life know in New Athens. I suggested that I could paint and sell my artwork. I also told her she could become a trainer for the demigods. She nodded and told me it was a good plan. We continued to walk until we saw the golden couple of New Athens.

"RACHEL!" yelled the son of the sea as he crashed into my arms making Reyna and I's linked hands separate. He hugged the Hades' out of me until I could feel the air leaving my lungs.

"Percy let go of her you might just kill her from suffocation. And if that happens Reyna will be after our asses." demanded the son of Jupiter as he finished his hug with Reyna. Luckily, he let go of me and frowned at his husband.

"Jason I haven't seen Rach in forever." He replied with an adorable pout and huge baby seal eyes. His husband just groaned and linked his fingers with Percy. I smirked, everyone knew that Jason's weakness was a whiny Percy. I thought it was cute.

Reyna on the other hand, rolled her eyes. "Stop being so lovey-dovey. I burns my eyes." She grumbled.

"You're just jealous, that we're way more adorable then you guys." protested the green-eyed demigod. Jason just rolled his eyes at his antics and kissed him on the cheek.

"I shouldn't have come at all if I knew you were going to be this mean." I replied with a fake frown. He just stuck his tongue out at me like the grown man he is.

"I don't know who has it worse Jason or me?" huffed the latina women.

"Well obviously you since Rachel threw a hairbrush at the Lord of Time's face. Percy only lead the war against him." answered the blonde. Reyna hid back the laugh that was obviously going to come out. Percy frowned at him and crossed his arms.

"I also defeated like all of the monsters of the world except a couple of them." gloated the hero. Reyna finally bursted out laughing and I couldn't hold it any longer either. Jason only smiled as he looked at the confused man.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Percy questioned.

"About nothing, love." answered the son of the sky with a chesmire grin.

"I hate all of you." He said as he finally understood what we were laughing about.

"No you don't." replied Jason while kissing Percy on the lips. Just by looking I noticed that Percy got lost in the kiss.

"Can you guys not do this when I'm here." interrupted my wife. Percy and Jason separated with a blush sprouting on their cheeks.

"Well you guys It was nice seeing you, but we have to go house hunting."

"Why?" questioned the couple at the same time. Then it suddenly dawned on them.

"Your moving here." squealed the black-haired man.

"Yes" We answered at the same time.

Percy started to ramble "That's great know we can go on double dates and watch over Capture the Flag…"

* * *

 _Addio_ **= means 'bye' in Italian**

 _Bambina_ **= means 'child' in Italian**

 _amore mio_ **= means 'my love' in Italian**

 **Hope you guys liked the Jercy, Solangelo, and Reyna/Rachel. I also just out that Apollo and Reyna might be together in the The Hidden Oracle. I was hoping that Reyna and Rachel might get together. But, I guess they're not which makes me so sad. I also want to mention that I was going to make Beck a big strong guy that likes to forge weapons. But, decided to make him a handsome nerdy guy. That is all I have for the Author's note.**

 **Addio, Readers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm back with another chapter. There's a surprise in this chapter so be excited for that. ;) The texting moment was inspired from when I was texting my friend while writing the beginning of the chapter.**

 **SQPRandCHB Forever:** I like Beck just the way he is, but I have to admit I don't really love the whole Annabeth/Jake thing but It's okay I guess...Beck's a good kid. OMG! I absolutely love the Percy and Rachel moment, he's so adorable, also have I mentioned how much I love Jercy? They are the cutest, I love it when Jason calls Percy "Love". Love the Solangelo part #OTP!

 **To be honest, I don't even like Annabeth/Jake that much. It's kind of like my situation with Piper. I don't really like the person I put her with, but still not sure if I'm changing it. I have the name for her daughter, though. I love Percy and Rachel's friendship it's the best. I hate them together, but I love them as friends.**

* * *

 **Ariadne's Pov**

Time to text Scarlett, to see what happened at her date.

 **Ariadne** **:** How was your date?

 **Scarlett** **:** It was great. We watched the Peanuts movie and in the middle of the movie we started making out!

 **Ariadne** **:** TMI! What would Uncle Nico say about this?

He would probably send a whole of army of skeleton to Beck's house. Then Aunt Annabeth would get pissed and yell at him for a whole month. That would be so entertaining to watch though.

 **Scarlett** **:** Don't tell him anything, please! :( If you tell him I won't be on your team for Capture the Flag.

Crap, she has to be on my team. She helps me convince the Apollo and Hebe cabin to be on my team.

 **Ariadne** **:** Truce. I want to wipe that smug smile off Elijah's face when I beat him. I even convinced Clara to join my team and she's like impossible to convince to do anything.

 **Scarlett** **:** I heard he already got the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin on his side. But the Athena cabin is on our side, so don't worry about that.

Just figured out why they were making out. She probably convinced Beck with making out. Damn, that girl is smart.

 **Ariadne** **:** Already convinced Blake, before you ask about it. I have a good feeling about this game.

 **Scarlett** **:** Me,too. I hate how cocky Elijah gets when he wins. We'll beat him and the rest of the of the Nike cabin.

Elijah Carson is a son of Nike, that likes to make my miserable. He always tries to be me in everything. He's cocky, arrogant, selfish and insufferable.

 **Ariadne** **:** Hope your right. :)

I have to beat Elijah, so he can know I'm not just a whiny princess. (As he likes to call me) I'll beat his sorry ass and he'll never bother me again.

 **Scarlett** **:** Blake told me that your were going to meet Liz today. How'd it go?

 **Ariadne** **:** It was great. I also found out she's gay. Which was great, since Blake made me pretend to be his girlfriend. He thought Liz liked him. It was hilarious, you should have seen his face he was dumbfounded.

 **Scarlett** **:** Omg! He didn't know she was gay. I've known that since I met her. I can just imagine how he would've reacted.

 **Ariadne** **:** I have to go know, It's dinnertime.

 **Scarlett** **:** Bye, Ariel.

 **Ariadne** **:** _αντίο_ , Scarlett.

I left my phone in my room and headed to the dining room.

"What took you, so long?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow. I sat in front of Papa and grabbed a bowl to serve myself some spaghetti.

"I was texting Scarlett." I responded as a grabbed a breadstick.

Papa looked at me with excitement shining in his eyes. "Ariadne, try to guess what we just found out today."

"What?"

"Rachel and Reyna are moving to New Athens." He chirped with a huge grin on his face.

"I already knew that." I addressed. Dad choked on the water he was drinking and started coughing. Papa on the other hand just stared at me surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, two weeks ago Aunt Rach told me and Blake they were coming today. She also said to not tell anyone, because it was a secret. Today after I met Liz, we went to the Big House and they told us." I explained.

"You knew the whole time, Ariel." Papa said with a bit of a hurt tone in his voice.

"I would have told you Papa, but they wanted it to be a surprise." I said gently.

"It's not her fault. Reyna and Rachel wanted it to be a surprise, Love." Dad implied as he tried to dry his shirt from the water he spit out.

"Fine, I just would have liked to know a bit earlier." He replied. He grabbed Dad's hand and squeezed it in his hand.

For some reason, I knew my parents' love would never die down ever. They are the couple that you think are way too overly affectionate, but super cute. Everyone in CHB and New Athens knew that even if they tried they could never separate my parents. It is as if their fates' are intertwined. Sometimes, I hope I could ever have a relationship just like their's. They are what you would probably classify as a perfect couple.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Papa questioned with a fond smile.

I smirked at him. "Just thinking about how I'm going to bet Elijah Carson at Capture the Flag this Sunday."

"That's my girl." Dad explained as he rose his fist for a fist bump. We fist bumped and Papa just rolled his eyes at us.

"It's just Capture the Flag."

"Oh, says the one who was always super competitive when playing it."

"Only because how would I look if a lost to my no good of a boyfriend at that time."

"I thought Dad was your first boyfriend." I said confused.

"I'm talking about your father, Ariadne." Papa replied with a knowing look.

"Well that's what your grandfather, Poseidon called me." said Dad with a frown. "Before you were born, he hated me for dating Percy."

"You should have heard the things he would say." Papa assured as he shaked his head.

"He thought I was just trying to seduce Percy to get back at him for whatever reason. I think it had to do with the whole Zeus-Poseidon rivalry. When he heard that I actually loved your Papa he started to accept me." He said as he pecked Papa on the cheek fondly.

"Don't only make my Dad look bad. Your father also was against our relationship. I was afraid he might just blast me for just kissing you on the cheek or holding your hand. When he finally accepted our relationship also. I was so happy, because finally we could live in peace knowing our fathers wouldn't blast the other."

"When are you guys going to have another kid…." I whispered softly.

"What?" Dad asked.

I looked at each of them straight in the eye this time and said it a bit louder this time.

"You want a little sibling?" Papa asked while making eye contact.

"Well… Kind of. I've always wanted to be a big sister and take care of them. It seems like everybody else has a little sibling except me. Clara has Silena. Beck has Caroline. Only Blake and Scarlett don't have little siblings, but Aunt Caly is pregnant and Scarlett's parents are already filling papers to adopt another demigod." I replied as I had my head down.

"Sweetie, we decided to wait a long time to have a baby. Because we wanted to dedicate all our time just to you. We didn't want you to get jealous if we had a baby to quickly." Papa answered fondly as he caressed my blond curly hair.

"What do you mean, you decided to wait a long time to have a baby." I explained with wide eyes. Dad and Papa smiled at me knowingly.

"I'm pregnant, Ari." Papa whispered softly.

I went up to Dad and hugged the Hades' out of him. I couldn't believe it, I was getting a little sibling. I've never been so happy in my entire life. Looked like the Poseidon blessing worked again and Papa is pregnant.

"How long have you been pregnant for?"

"Just about a week, I think." He answered as he self consciously rubbed his stomach. Dad put his on top of Papa's hand and started rubbing Papa's stomach also.

"We'll I guess I was right when I asked if you were pregnant. I bet you had a bunch of mood swings with me." I smirked at him. He glared at me and turned to look at Dad.

"You better have not made me another trouble maker like her. Because if you did your dead." He said playfully to Dad. I stuck my tongue at him. He just rolled his eyes at me and mumbled 'Immature' under his breath.

"I basically live with two children." groaned Dad as he started to pick up the plates.

Papa went up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dad's waist. Dad relaxed and put the plates down. He turned around and put his hands around Papa's waist and layed his head and his shoulder.

"What's wrong, love." Dad asked. Papa just sighed and looked at me.

"Ari, I want to know if you ever feel pressure from being our daughter." He questioned as he pulled away from Dad and sat by me. He cupped my cheek with his hands. Papa looked at me deeply with those beautiful eyes that I inherited from him.

"Sometimes." I whispered softly as Dad got on his knees and held my hands.

"Sweetie, You don't have to worry about those things. We will always be proud of you. I doesn't matter what happens, but you will always be our baby. Just because we're having a new baby doesn't mean we'll be prouder of them then you." Dad reassured. Papa nodded while leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"I love you, guys." I said as I hugged both of you guys.

 _ **Line Break**_

 **Blake's Pov**

"Mom can I not work tomorrow, please." I pleaded as I tried to make a pouty/cute.

Mom looked at me and sighed. "Don't even use that face on me. Since you were little, you always used that face."

"Does that mean, I don't have to work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why don't you want to work anyway?"

"I want to hang out with Scarlett and Ariadne. Beck can't come, because his mom is making him help her with her buildings."

"Can't you guys hang out at the cafe?" Mom suggested as she was fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

"I don't want you leaning over my shoulder 24/7." I protested as she was done brushing her hair.

"It's not like I stalk you whenever you're there." She complained while grabbing her apron.

"But you always spy on what we're doing."

"No I don't." She responded.

"Fine then I'll ask Dad, he will probably let me go." I declared with a smirk.

Mom sighed and looked at me. She reached her hand out and tried to fix my hair. "Baby, I'll let you go then."

"I'm not a baby." I grumbled. She laughed and she looked so beautiful. Her caramel hair was cascading in mesmerizing waves down her shoulder. She was just wearing her work uniform, but it didn't let her look and less gorgeous. There was a reason Dad always bragged of being able to snag himself a goddess. Even if she wasn't a goddess anymore.

"Sweetie, you will always be a baby to me." She said as she smiled sweetly. Not the sweet smile she made to her customers, but the one she always used when I showed her one on my new inventions. The smile that made the whole room lit up.

"I should have just asked Dad." I grumbled. She smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

" _Ten un buen dia migo_ " She said as she headed to the café.

* * *

 _αντίο_ **= Means 'bye' in greek.**

 _Ten un buen dia migo_ **= Means 'have a good day son' in spanish.**

 **I updated early, since I have no school this week. I don't know if I'll post another chapter on Friday. This chapter was exciting, since Percy is pregnant. If you're wondering how Percy got pregnant. Let's just say that when they got married, Poseidon's wedding gift to them was for Percy to be able to have children. I picked Percy to be the one to be pregnant, because Jason doesn't seem like the person to be pregnant. As for Calypso, after Calypso left the island she lost her immortality. Which is the reason why she aged and stayed with her true love. She knows spanish, because Leo taught her when they were dating.**

 **Recommended Story For The Chapter**

 **A Night To Remember - Jasercy Fanfic By: mel-chan1003 (This is my ultimate favorite Jercy story. It has smut in it, but the story is amazing.)**

 **Wiedersehen, Readers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Thanksgiving! And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, Hope your having a great thursday. :)**

 **I updated early, because I wanted to have a free day tomorrow. In this chapter, I finally decided on who to put with Piper. It isn't my favorite pairing, but it's better than having her and Austin together. You will also be able to read about her daughter, who I really like.**

 **Replies To Reviews**

 **SPQRandCHB Forever:** OMG! Have you read her other story it's really amazing, I know it won't end up being a very good ship for you, but by the end of it you'll have fallen in love. I don't read smut, but I'll skip over it, that's what I do with the other one. The first one has something with secret admirer in the title, and only has smut on the last chapter for the most part, you should check it out if you haven't already.

The Percy is pregnant was a little awkward for me still but I'll warm up to it, thanks for explaining how that works though, I agree with the whole Percy instead of Jason logic, too.

 **I love her writing style it's so good. A Night To Remember is my favorite Jercy story, it's the story that made me fall in love with Jercy. I'll read it when I'm done with the story I'm recently reading. Luckily I'm on the last chapter, so I'll start reading it when I'm done.**

 **Just imagining Jason pregnant, makes me feel so uncomfortable :/. Percy just seems like the person to be pregnant.**

 **SpideryPenguin:** An unexpected Ariadne/Liz pairing would be nice,or something like that. I really like your stories and I can't wait for the next update. Keep up the good work :)

 **I'd love to do a Ariadne/Liz pairing, but I feel like Ariadne doesn't give me the gay vibe. But she does give me the bisexuel or straight vibe, so I might have her have a couple of flings with people. I'm still not sure though, I could always do a alternative universe where they are together who knows. Or, I have someone in my mind that would be perfect for Liz ;).**

 **Thanks, I try my best when I'm working on this story. I'm glad you like it. :)**

* * *

 **Scarlett's Pov**

"I'm so glad that we finally can spend some time just as a group." I exasperated as I took a sip out of my Frappé. **(I love** **Frappés so much. They're probably my favorite drink right before Rasberry Tea.)**

"Yup we're living the life." The daughter of the sea and sky assured. Blake just nodded and took a bit off of Ariadne's cookie.

"I heard your parents gave you a sword/ring." commented the brunette.

Ariadne nodded. "It was a gift from my grandpas. I haven't actually looked at it in sword form or named it." She said as she gestured to the beautiful ring on her finger.

"You should show it to us later." I offered while twirling my blonde curl with my finger.

"Sure. Maybe you guys can help me name it."

"You should name it something badass like Razor." Blake chimed in while sipping on his strawberry smoothie.

"How about no? I want it to have to do with a storm." **(Thanks, SPQRandCHB Forever)**

"What about Maelstrom or Storm Bringer." I asked as I took a piece of Ariadne's cookie, also.

"If you guys wanted a cookie you should have just bought one. I like the names they sound classy."

"I still like Razor better." Blake commented with a smirk.

"I'm not naming my sword, Razor. Why don't you just forge a sword and call it that if you like the name so much."

"You know that I suck at sword fighting. That's why I always stick to my bow."

"How?" asked the blonde.

"Swords are just to complicated. Even if _Papà_ tried to show me how to use one, I always messed up. Archery is just a lot easier." I informed while stealing a piece of Ariadne's cookie again just to piss her off.

"I'm horrible at archery. I got it from Papa even if I'm not as bad as him. Dad told me that one time Papa shot Chiron when he was aiming a totally different direction."

"You're great at sword fighting, just because Uncle Percy and Jason are the best swordsman of the century." Blake noted.

I nodded and looked at Ariadne who was frowning, because we ate most of her cookie.

"Do you think that Liz is going to show up?" asked the green-eyed girl totally changing the subject.

"I don't know." Blake replied shrugging his shoulders.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Do you like her?"

"What?" Ariadne said as she spit some of her coffee.

"Do you like her, as a friend I meant."

"Yes, for a moment I thought you meant as a girlfriend." She answered.

"Well moving on from that, whose on our team for Capture the Flag?" asked the grandson of Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus, Apollo, Hebe, Ares, and the Athena cabin for know." answered the leader of camp.

"Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Hecate and the Hypnos cabin are on Elijah's team." I commented.

"Wait, then that means Mia won't be on our team." Blake said.

Mia Oliver is the daughter of Piper Mclean and Malcolm Oliver. Aunt Piper and Uncle Malcolm got together after the giant war. Piper always went to the Athena cabin to spend time with Aunt Annie and a relationship started to blossom between them.

Mia prefers to go to the Aphrodite cabin, because she's smart but isn't exactly a genius like her cousin, Beck. She has the ability to charmspeak people with her beauty. Ariadne and Mia are the most wanted girls in Camp Half-Blood.I used to be, too. But Beck and I started dating people backed has her mother's beauty and her father's brain.

"She could always go to the Athena cabin for a day." suggested the granddaughter of Poseidon.

"You should call her and tell her to come, Blake." I proposed. Blake nodded and headed outside to call her.

Changing the subject I said "I feel like the reason that Elijah hates you so much is, because you're the daughter of two heroes of Olympus. You're the daughter of THE Percy Jackson, the hero that even surpassed Hercules. And you're also the leader of Camp Half-Blood. He doesn't realize that you earned that title. You earned that title after you went on a quest for Apollo to save delphi." I explained. Ariadne looked at me and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe? He's always hated me, when I first arrived to Camp he immediately detested me." muttered the 13-year old.

I finished the last of my Frappé and grabbed Ariadne's empty coffee. I went up to the garbage and threw them in the garbage. When, I came back to the table Blake was back.

"You're kidding me right?" asked the surprised fire user. I looked at them confusingly and raised my eyebrow.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Papa's Pregnant." explained the soon to be older sister. I went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, Ariel. This is so exciting. We'll all be able to be big siblings at the same time, since Aunt Caly is pregnant and my parents are adopting in 8 months." I let go of Ariadne and went back to my seat.

"We should celebrate this accomplishment. We should get champagne and make a toast." Blake joked.

"If you took after Uncle Leo, don't even get close to liquor." I advised remembering family reunions when he always got drunk. The next day, he has a major hangover and complains the whole day.

"You've got that right. He usually whines all day to Mom about how his head is going to explode. Mom usually ignores him and says he laid that misery on himself. It's hilarious to be honest." Blake said.

"By the way what did Mia say?" Ariadne asked.

"She said she's coming." answered the grandson of Atlas.

"Isn't it weird that Mia is more into looking good compared to Aunt Piper." I questioned.

"But Aunt Piper looks amazing in anything." responded the blonde.

"True. I guess Mia just like to look good." I guessed.

"Well all I have to say is that she's my favorite Aphrodite descendant." Blake put in.

"You just say that since you hate when Melissa flirts with you." Ariadne said referring to Drew Tanaka's daughter.

"Guess she took that, after her mother. Dad said that Drew would flirt with _Papà_ right in front of him." I addressed.

"Remember when Mia called Melissa out on all her shit. It was so funny. Melissa was just standing there while Mia was yelling at her for being a slut. Good times." Blake said while smiling happily.

"She just flirts and dates everybody to get your attention. She even dated Elijah once. That was just too gross for me to look at."

"Still don't know what she sees in you though." joked Ariadne.

"Contrary to popular belief, some people find me irresistible for your information."

"You know Melissa is sick in the head, probably the reason she likes you." answered an unknown voice. I turned around and the daughter of the charm speaker was behind me.

"Mia, why don't you sit down with us. We're just talking about how ugly Blake is." Mia smiled and sat down next to Ariadne in the booth.

"Melissa isn't the only one that thinks I'm hot. What about that Demeter girl that flirted with me." Blake asked trying to remember her name.

"You mean Lauren. She's like best friends with Melissa, but in the inside I feel like she really is only friends with her for her looks." answered Mia.

"True. Who could ever be friends with Melissa while sober. Let's be honest no one." Ariadne said while the rest of us nodded.

"I almost forgot, Mia can you switch to the Athena cabin for Capture The Flag." I asked.

"Oh, I was going to do that anyways after I found out that my cabin was on Elijah's team." She replied as she fixed her hair.

Ariadne looked at her. "Why don't you try to become the cabin counselor?"

"I actually like Ellie and she's older than me. It's not like when my Mom challenged Aunt Drew for the spot. Ellie likes to look pretty, but is really nice. And she calls out Melissa on her shit, also." replied the grey-eyed girl as she thought of something. "I don't even know how Melissa turned out like that. Aunt Drew isn't like that anymore, so it's really a mystery how Melissa turned into a whore."

"Can't say it's a Aphrodite trait, because it's possible for people to be nice in that cabin." Blake said thoughtfully.

"Aphrodite isn't even that flirty or mean. She does care about her looks, but is more into meddling with people's love lives." replied Ariadne.

"All I have to say is that, she's what you would consider the stereotypical child of Aphrodite." I responded.

"She's dated like 70% of camp. By the way did you guys know that she just came out as bisexual?" Mia asked.

"She's BISEXUAL?!' Blake yelled as everybody in the cafe looked at him weirdly.

"Can you not inform the whole world." scolded the blonde.

"Sorry." replied her best friend. Blake turned and looked at Mia. "Do you think she's doing it to gain attention?"

"You can never be sure when I has to do with Melissa." I noted.

"She might just be doing this to annoy you since, you're the only lesbian in the Aphrodite cabin." Ariadne suggested.

"Somedays I feel like she tries to copy everything I do, so maybe she is doing it to bother me. Or, she actually is attracted to the same sex." the lesbian answered.

"She might also just bring it to be even more of slut." Blake shrugged. We all laughed at that.

"Hey, Mia. Maybe, you could give her some kissing tips." I joked.

"I'd rather not."

"I can just imagine Mia giving her advice on what to do." Ariadne teased doing air quotes on the word 'advice'.

"This is the reason, why I hate you people some days." muttered Mia.

Ariadne smiled mischievously. "You know we were just kidding Mia. We all know you'd rather die then ever touch Melissa. Except, if you're slapping or hitting her."

"And we all know you can't take Blake's girlfriend away."

"We need to get new friends." Blake said as he looked at Mia. Mia nodded.

"They can be such real bitches sometimes. Don't know how Beck deals with you."

"We should just leave them here. Don't you think, Ariadne?" She nodded. We got up and left. Mia and Blake just sat there and decided to follow us.

"We left for a reason." Ariadne said playfully to them.

"How do you expect me to deal with Blake. It's like taking care of a child." protested the granddaughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey! I'm right here." yelled the brunette.

Ariadne started laughing. "Like she cares."

Blake pouted. "I definitely need new friends."

"Like someone besides us that will actually take you." I teased as he stuck his tongue out at us.

On the rest of the way to Camp Half-Blood, we kept on teasing Blake.

* * *

 **Recommended Story For the Chapter**

Wake Me Up **By: Hazel Grace L (This is my 2nd favorite Jercy story.)**

 **So…..Piper/Malcolm. It's not my favorite, but I love Mia. I would've made this story Piper/Annabeth, but they do that in a lot of stories and I don't really like them together. I wanted it to be different from other stories. Hope you guys don't mind it that much.**

 **The Capture The Flag chapter will be still not be uploaded yet. I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes. I'm going to wait a couple of chapters to upload it.**

 _ **Vale,**_ **Readers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy National Cookie Day! (I didn't know this existed, but I found out about it on twitter.)**

 **Hi guys, I'm back with another update. This chapter will be more concentrated on the adults, than their kids. So, you'll get to see bits and pieces of each pairing. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Replies** **:**

 **SPQRandCHB Forever:** I like Piper/ Malcolm, I kinda ship Pipabeth, so Piper/ Malcolm, is good, I like it.

Next time i'm in Starbucks, I am so going to yell "She's BISEXUAL?" just to see people's reactions. You need to pair Mia and Liz, please, please, please! I'm pretty sure I've read that one the author looks familiar at least, but i'll check back and see, Happy turkey day.

 **I'm glad you like the pairing. I thought people wouldn't like it, since it's not a very common or popular pairing.**

 **Oh my gods, if you do it I would love that. I would do it, but I'm the shyest person in the world.**

 **I think Mia and Liz would be a adorable together. They seem like the could be a cute couple.**

 **Solanglo-Frazel-Caleo** **:** Great Story

 **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :)**

 **Percy's Pov**

"Are we just here to talk about our children?"

"Basically" answered the daughter of Atlas from her husband's lap.

"What are we even going to talk about?" Jason asked. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled at him.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know, maybe about how they're doing."

"Why are we even doing this and why am I here. I don't have any kids." asked the oracle.

"Because you're supposed to be a supporting friend when it comes to our children." replied Wise Girl asJake pecked her on the cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"This is gross. I have to see all of you people be lovey-dovey. It's disgusting." scowled Reyna.

I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You say that like you and Rachel aren't romantic." Reyna looked at me with one of her killer glares. If looks could kill, I would have already died. Jason put his arms around me possessively to show Reyna he would protect me.

"Do you want to fight, Jackson." challenged the daughter of Bellona. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Any day, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." I smirked at her as her eyes widened.

"How do you know my full name?"

I smirked at again. "I have my ways." I responded as I snuggled into Sparky's chest.

"Which one of you told him?" asked the confused brunette as she looked at Jason, Nico and Rachel.

"I'm going to say it was Jason, since he's married to Percy." Nico answered from his spot on the couch next to Will.

"Hey, I was barely able to say it the first time I heard it. How do you expect me to have told Percy what it was?" protested my husband with his arms around my waist.

"I think the only logical answer is Annabeth or Rachel. I don't know how, Annabeth would find out, but she would probably memorize the whole thing. As for Rachel she's your wife so she probably knows it." Malcolm replied smartly.

Piper hit him upside down the head. "Stop being so logical. That's Annie's job, so back off." His wife scolded him.

"Percy, how did you know Reyna's full name." asked my husband nicely. He was looking at me with his sparkly blue eyes and his lips looked so pouty. I turned around so I couldn't be hypnotized by his handsomeness. "Please, Percy how did you find out."

I covered my eyes, so I couldn't see him. "I'm not telling anyone."

"Why?" asked the son of Jupiter.

"Because it's a secret that I plan on keeping." I answered as a he looked hurt for a moment.

"Percy, we never have secrets between us." Jason whispered so only I could hear him.

I looked at Reyna. I look of realization casted on Reyna's face.

"Nevermind I think I remembered who told you." Reyna said as she tried to not look at Rachel.

"Wait, Who was it?" Rachel asked as she made Reyna look at her to the face.

Reyna had a defiant look on her face that started to melt when Rachel looked at her so fondly. "It was me"

"Do you want me to tell the story or you."

"It's not even that bad."

"Reyna, you should have seen your self. You were a complete mess."

"Oh shut up, you say that like you don't go crazy when you're drunk. You're almost as bad as Leo." Reyna replied as she glared at me.

"You know I'm right here, right." Leo said as he put his head on Calypso's shoulder.

Both Reyna and I ignored him. "Reyna, you were literally telling me your whole life and didn't even care."

"You know exactly why I was like that, so don't even judge me."

"What are you guys even talking about?" asked the son of Apollo. I looked at Reyna waiting for her to answer Will's question.

"Do you guys remember when Rachel and I broke up, because she was going to move to Japan for a scholarship." Everybody nodded their heads. "Well after that happened, I was heartbroken. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life, so I went drinking. Percy went looking for me, because I was late to our meeting to decided if we were going to do a exchange program for both camps. I don't know how he found me, but he did. I don't remember all the details, but apparently I spent the whole time telling Percy everything in my life."

"Why didn't you guys tell us about this?" questioned her wife with a hurt expression.

Reyna looked at her heartbroken. "Well I was really depressed during that time and I didn't want to talk about it. I thought I was never going to see you again." The redhead linked her fingers with her and gave her a reassuring gaze.

"Did you find out any dirty little secrets from our dear Reyna.?" the mechanic asked mischievously trying to lighten the mood.

I looked at him with a smirk. "You wouldn't know all the things, I found out about her it was scary."

"It couldn't be that bad, Reyna literally is like Superman. Who's a goody two shoes that follows the rules all the time." Jake stated as Jason stuck his tongue out at him.

I hit him on the shoulder. "Be nice."

Jason frowned at me. "But, he started it first."

"I don't care who started it, but you're behaving immaturely."

"Since when am I the one that behaves immaturely. You're the one that is always fighting with Clarisse." Jason protested.

I shook my head at him disapprovingly. "We'll talk about this later, Sparky." I turned toward Jake's direction. "To answer your question, you wouldn't imagine the things she's done."

"Perseus Jackson, if you say a single word about anything that was discussed that night I will kill you and I'm not joking." Reyna warned.

I smiled at her with my famous troublemaker smile. "Wouldn't even think about it Reyna. But, if you're going to try killing me, I just want to inform you that Jason and Ariadne would hate you forever."

"Why?"

"Because you would not only kill me, but also a baby."

"What….?" Reyna looked at me shell shocked. Everybody looked at me in shock.

"I was planning on telling them in a special way, but you had to blow it." Jason muttered under his breath. Annabeth got out of shock and run to me. She went up to me and hugged me.

She laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm so happy for you, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, Wise Girl"

"Annabeth, don't hog all of Percy. We want to congratulate him, too." Caly said as she was standing waiting for Annabeth to let go.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and let go. Caly wrapped her arms around me.

"So I guess we're pregnant at the same time. Never thought I would ever say that to you, but I guess it's not the weirdest thing in our lives." the daughter of Atlas said.

"Sometimes, I hate pregnancies. They're worth it at the end, but just thinking of the morning sickness makes me sick. Jason, why did I have to be the one to go through this." I complained, remembering how amazing and awful it felt to be pregnant.

"I just want to remind you, love. That you were the one that wanted to give birth, because apparently you could take the pain more than me." Jason replied.

"That's true, you would probably die from just the contractions. And even though it hurts like Hades, but it's the best feeling in the whole world knowing that a person's life is growing inside of you." I smiled fondly.

Reyna sighed. "I'm so glad that I don't have to go through giving birth. I can just adopt and feel no pain."

Calypso let go of me and looked at Reyna. "You still have to deal with a whiny kid, you know that right."

"But we still don't have to give birth." Rachel pointed out.

The pregnant women rolled her eyes at them. "Whatever." She said as she went back to her place on Leo's lap.

Piper got off her husband's lap and went up to me to hug me next.

"Congrats on the pregnancy, Percy."

After she was done hugging me, she went to hug Jason who was right behind me.

"Congrats on the kid, Sparky." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Finally someone that actually congratulates me." He exclaimed.

"Congrats, Bro" yelled all of the guys simultaneously.

Malcolm looked at him as Piper went back to sitting on his lap. "We didn't congratulate you first, because Percy's the one that's actually going to do the work."

Jason glared at him. "I have to deal with his mood swings. Do you know how hard that is?"

"I can imagine it's horrible, but you're the one that impregnated him so don't start complaining." Nico exasperated as he rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Jason pouted. "Why is everyone, so mean to me?"

"Ah, Is whittle baby Jason sad." I cooed while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Even my own husband is mean to me." pouted the son of Jupiter.

I rolled my eyes at me and buried my head in his shoulder. "You know I love you, right." I whispered.

"Love you, too." He whispered back.

Rachel made a gagging noise. "Their being lovey-dovey again, make them stop Piper."

The daughter of Aphrodite raised her eyebrow at her. "And how am I going to do that?"

"How am I supposed to know. You're the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Just, because I'm her daughter doesn't mean I know how to stop making them look at each other like that." She said as she pointed at Jason and I.

Annabeth got up. "Anyways, guys it's time to go."

We all stood up and said our goodbyes to each other. We headed back home, hand and hand with my head on Jason's shoulder.

"I love you, Sparky"

"I love you, my sea."

* * *

 **Recommended Story For The Chapter**

Holy Ground By:

 **So in this chapter, the older demigods found out that Percy is pregnant. I tried to incorporate all the demigods in this story as much as I could. Which was hard, since they are a large group. At first this chapter was hard to write, but then the ideas came flowing into my brain. I was originally going to make the Reyna drunk story a lot darker, but it didn't really fit into the story which I didn't like at all. But anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 _ **пока**_ **, Readers**


	9. Chapter 9

**So… I'm back. I don't know if many people know, but last week instead of updating Ariadne. I uploaded a Reyna/Rachel one-shot. This will probably not going to be the last time I do this. Some weeks, I might be more inspired to upload a one-shot instead of a new chapter for this story. So, don't be too disappointed if I upload a one-shot instead. And if people are wondering, the next one-shot I'm uploading is a Solangelo fic. I haven't started on it yet. But, I might start on it this week. Now to the replies…**

 **Replies**

 **SierraLovesLeo** **:** That was messed up !But every one has there own opinion so no flames

 **I totally agree with you on how everyone has their own opinion. I totally get it if it isn't your type of story. :)**

 **The creator of the IGIRLS** **:** a story about the daughter of jercy? I'M IN! :D

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Ariadne's Pov**

"What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here to spend some quality time with my favorite person in the whole world." Sarcasm dripping with every word.

Elijah raised his eyebrow at me. "From what I remember, we don't exactly like each other."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "I came here to tell you, that you aren't gonna win Capture the Flag."

He smirks at me with an arrogant expression on his face. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because, this time we won't let you cheat." I said smirking right back at him.

He looked at me with fake innocence written all over his face. "I would never cheat. I think you're just using it as an excuse, for why you always lose."

"Whatever you say. I just came to warn you before it's too late." I said leaving the cabin before he could say anything.

"What were you doing in the Nike cabin? Maybe you were making out with a son of Nike we all know too well." Clara suggested wiggling her eyebrows at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

I gagged. "I'd rather die in a hole then kissing him."

"You know I was just kidding, blondie."

"You better be or I'm sending Mrs. O'leary after you." I warned. "And aren't you supposed to be sparring or something?"

The brunette huffed. "Just because I'm the granddaughter of Ares, does it mean that I only spar and lift weights."

I raised my hand in defense. "You know I was just kidding, brunette." I said using the exact words she used on me.

"Wowwwww, that's just low, using my phrase. I think that's the lowest you've ever gone to, Jackson." She smirked. "Well except for a few minutes ago, when you were making out with Elijah."

I glared at her. "Don't even say that aloud. People might actually think I tolerate him."

"Why do you guys even hate each other so much." Clara asked twirling her hair.

"We never got along, I guess. When I first got to camp, he immediately hated me."

"Maybe it's his way of flirting with you." Clara suggested shrugging her shoulders. "He did date Melissa for a while."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Since, when are you a daugther of Aphrodite."

She smiled at me. "I don't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to give advice, Ari. We all know that he hates you, but maybe it's just an act." I thought about it. Did Elijah really like me?... I doubt it he's always had this rivalry thing going on with me.

I cursed at Clara. "Thanks, now my head will be all jumbled up all day."

"Well, I am the granddaughter of Hermes." She answered cheekily.

"Sometimes I can really hate you, you know." I grumbled.

"Maybe, you're just saying that, because you don't want to accept your love for Elijah." The daughter of Clarisse joked, I glared at her.

"Say that one more time and I'll tell Tiffany that you're the one that stole her phone." I warned her. She paled.

"How did you know, that I took it?" The brunette asked.

"First, of all no one is able to steal from Tiffany. She's the daughter of Travis Stoll." I explained. "Second, Tiffany and you got in a fight 3 days ago."

"Don't tell her, please. She'll get pissed at me and never let me go to the Hermes cabin anymore." She whined, pouting at me.

"Why are you even the counselor of the Ares cabin if you like the Hermes cabin more?"

"Well, I like the people in the Ares cabin. They aren't that bad, and they're good sparring partners. I like the people in the Hermes cabin, also. But, I always have that nagging feeling they're stealing something that's mine. Even if Tiffany is the only one that could actually steal from me, I still have that feeling." She huffed looking down to the ground. "I can relate a bit more with the Hermes kids. It's just that I feel more comfortable in the Ares cabin. It's just complicated I guess."

"I totally get what you say. I represent the Zeus and Poseidon cabins, since they haven't had anymore children yet. But, I mostly stay in the Poseidon cabin, because I have more water based powers."

"Maybe your little sibling is going to have more Zeus powers than Poseidon powers. Kind of like Silena and me. Silena has more Hermes' traits than I do. Well I have Hermes' traits also, but not as strong as the ones I inherited from Ares. Another reason why I like the Ares cabin more."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows. I guess we'll find out."

"So….. Did you hear about the Secret Santa exchange we're doing?" The brown-eyed girl asked.

I raised my eyebrow. Secret Santa exchange? "What are you talking about?"

"It was Mia's idea. She said that it would bring our friendship more closer. I think she just did it to not have to buy so many Christmas presents." She answered.

"Who's in it?'

"Mia, Blake, Beck, Scarlett, Liz, you and I" She answered.

"Liz is joining?" I asked. I didn't think they would invite her. I thought we were doing it at Camp Half-Blood.

Clara nodded. "Yes, Blake and Scarlett wanted her to join. They thought it would be nice to have a mortal in our group."

"We're not telling her right?" Cuz, if we're telling her that our parents saved the world. She would probably think we're crazy.

"Of course not, depends if she ends up being a mortal that can see through the mist. But I doubt it."

"What if she is though?"

The brunette shrugged. "Then I guess, we have to explain our crazy lives to her. Anyways we should probably head to Liz's house."

"Is that where we're doing the exchange." She nodded and pulled me along to the entrance of CHB.

 _ **/Linebreak/**_

 **Mia's Pov**

All of us were spread out in Liz's living room. I cleared my throat so everybody could hear me. "Can everybody be quiet so we can start this." Everybody get quiet. "Thank you, know I have everybody's name in hat. So who wants to go first."

Ariadne raised her hand. "I'll go first." She got up from her spot and walked up to the hat. She pulled a name from the hat, looked at it and hid it in her pocket.

"Who'd you get?" Blake asked as she sat down right back to her spot next to him.

"Not telling" She smiled when he started pouting.

Right after that everybody else went up to pick up their paper. Then finally they were all done and it was my turn. I got up from the couch and made my way to the hat. I put my hand anxiously into the hat. I pulled it up and unfolded it. Sketched on it was Liz's neat handwriting.

 _Liz_

Crap, I have no idea what I'm getting her. From everybody in the group, I know her the least. You'd expect us to get along the best, because we're both lesbians. But we never have the time to talk. Now I'm regretting that. I'd ask Blake for help, but we're not supposed to tell anyone in the group, who we got.

"Who'd you get, Mia." Blake asked once again.

I smirked at him. "Like I'm going to tell you, Valdez." He pouted again.

"You people are evil. I try to act nice, but no, you just have to be so mean to me." The fire user whined.

"Sometimes, you can act like Uncle Leo, so much that it's scary." Beck noted.

"No wonder, Mom doesn't stop complaining about him. He's just like his son. That's why we're all our grateful for Aunt Caly. She's the only one that can actually control them." I teased.

The grandson of Atlas frowned. "If you people weren't my friends. My life would be a whole lot easier."

Ariadne hit his shoulder. "Hey, if it weren't for us you wouldn't even have a life."

"This is the reason, I need new friends." He said rubbing the spot where Ariadne hit him.

"Stop being such a baby, I barely hit you." The blonde protested.

"You're not the one that got hit." Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to get a band aid for you. So your owie won't hurt anymore."

"I need to put a restraining order on you guys or I'll end up missing a lot of bones."

"Like you would actually put a restraining order on us." Scarlett put in.

Then suddenly Liz's mom entered the room.

Mrs. Ellison smiled at us."I was just wondering, if you kids would like anything."

"No thank you, Mrs. Ellison. We're doing fine." Beck answered politely. Of course, out of all of us. He's is probably the nicest and most respectful. He's also a goody-two shoes. But what else would you expect from the son of Annabeth Mason.

"I actually think it's time to go. My Mom wanted me back at 5:30. But, thanks Mrs. Ellison for letting us get together here." I thanked.

"It was no problem, dear." She responded.

"Mia's right, it's time to go." Blake said getting up.

We all thanked Mrs. Ellison again and bid our farewells to Liz.

* * *

 **Recommended Story Of The Chapter:**

Hidden By: Lilianne Chase **(It's not a Jercy fanfic, but it's my all time favorite Percabeth fanfic. I usually don't read Percabeth fics, because I like Rick's version more. But there is a couple, I actually read.)**

 **I finally got a way to put Clara in the story. Her and Beck had different personalities in my head. Beck would like to do blacksmith things and Clara would just be like her mom. But instead Beck is a cute nerdy kid and Clara is like her uncles, Travis and Connor, but can act like Ares sometimes.**

 **Also I'm wondering, is Fanfiction having a glitch, because I got reviews in my one-shot. But it says I have no views. Ariadne's views aren't going up either, and they usually go up each day. So I'm just confused?**

 **Next Chapter, it will feature them giving each other their gifts.**

 **Doei, Readers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year!**

 **Sorry for not updating last friday. It was Christmas, so I was pretty busy. I was able to squeeze in the part, when they do the exchange. Once again I want to say I'm sorry. I had intended to write a chapter, I just didn't have enough details to update.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Liz's Pov**

Currently I was sitting done on my bed, trying to figure out what Blake wanted to talk about. He was trying to figure out my password on my computer, to spy on my things.

I hugged my elephant plushy closer to my chest. "What exactly do you want, other than trying to look through my things?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He chuckled nervously. "Um….. You know how you told me about that girl you like?" I nodded. "Well I've been wondering what she's like."

I rolled my eyes, of course I thought he was going to talk about something serious. But no, he would rather talk about my love life. I huffed. "What do you want to know about her exactly?"

He got up from the chair and sat down on the bed next to me. The brunette started to fidget with his fingers. "I don't know, what does she look like and her name. But most of all, her personality."

"Why do you even what to talk about her?"

The 14-year old shrugged. "I just want to know what she's like. You never talk about her, so I was a bit curious." He admitted.

I sighed, hugging my plushy even closer. "Her name is Natalie Bower. She's the star student of the whole grade and is the class president. She's also smart, pretty, kind, and passionate about her beliefs." I said remembering how she defended me whenever, somebody would make fun of my sexuality.

Blake looked perplexed. "So, you're into smart girls? For some reason, I thought you liked rocker chicks." He comments with a frown.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"I don't know, you know what forget I ever said anything." Suddenly he got a big grin on his face. "You know there's a girl who happens to be both smart and a lesbian."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Mia?"

"Bingo"

"But she's not my type." I protested hitting him with my pillow. Making sure not to damage my plushy in the process.

"You two barely communicate, so how would you know." He said trying to block himself from the pillow.

"Uh….. Well she just doesn't seem like my type." I mumbled under my breath. "Fine if I like Mia, you like Ariadne."

The brown eyed boy started to blush. "I can't like Ariadne, she's my best friend."

"Sure, 'Just Friends'" I said using air quotes around 'Just Friends'.

"Fineeee, I won't say anything about Mia then." The brunette grumbled.

I smirked, glad that I was able to shut him up. "I'm so glad, that we finally agree on something."

"Whatever, so your hair color is kind of fading. What's the next crazy hair color you're doing?" He asked pointing at my green hair that's starting to look bluer.

I shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. My natural hair color is blond, but I don't feel like being a blonde again. I was thinking of dying it gray with bluish tips or a really bright purple."

"I'm kind of digging the blue though. Maybe you should wait till it fades out to dye it again." He suggested running his hands through my hair.

"Maybe you could dye your hair also."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really, I've never actually thought about it. My Mom would probably freak out, since she loves my hair color."

"I've never met your Mom, what's she like."

"Well… she's the best. It's hard to describe her, she's a lot to take in a guess." He tried to explain. "She's picking me up, so you'll get to meet her."

I swallowed down a gulp of nervousness. "Do you think she'll like me."

"I'm sure, she'll like you. She doesn't hate anyone, well except Aunt Drew, because she used to flirt with Dad."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't meet your Dad either." I said curiously. He never really talked about his parents. But when he did, he would always bring up Camp and then suddenly change the conversation. I feel like he's hiding something….

"They're just always so busy. Mom with her café and Dad with his repair shop." The brunette explained.

Then I thought about how nobody else in our group of friends talked about their parents. They didn't talk about Camp either. All I know, is that all their parents are amazing friends. That's basically all the details they've given.

"Why do you guys never talk about your parents." I asked, because I'm kind of sick of being in the dark. They all had this secret life at Camp that I didn't even know about.

He looked at anything else, but me. "It's complicated, and it would be impossible to explain."

I raised my eyebrow. It's complicated? "How is it complicated to talk about your parents."

He took a deep breath. "It's hard to explain and I'm not really keen on even saying anything."

Now that kind of hurt. We've been friends for a long time and he still doesn't trust me. Do his parents not let him talk about them or something? "I don't get what you're saying, Blake."

"Can we just talk about something else?" He said trying to change the subject.

I didn't want to let it go, but it obviously made him look uncomfortable. "So….. Um, have you got the present for your person."

"Yup, but I'm not telling you who it is or what I got them." The brunette replied.

I was trying to find out if he got me, but for some reason I doubt it. He's probably going to ask me who I got, but I'm not telling him I got Mia. There's actually two reasons why I'm not telling him. First of all, we're not supposed to tell anyone in the group. Second of all, he'd probably tease me about how I got her, since he thinks we'd be a cute couple.

"Where are we having the Christmas party?" I asked, because I had feeling it wasn't going to be in one of their houses'.

Blake looked like he was having a in conflict with himself. "Well it depends on if you can see this." He took something out of his pocket. It was just a red lighter with something, I think was written either in Greek or Arabic?

I looked at him weirdly. "It's just a lighter, what's the big deal about it?"

"Just wait," He flicked the lighter. And instead of seeing fire like you usually do, there was a wooden bow that had beautiful carvings on it.

I took me a moment to realize that, I just saw a lighter convert to a bow. "Did that just turn into a bow?!" I yelled, luckily my parents were out buying groceries. So they wouldn't come upstairs if they suddenly heard me scream. And don't get me started on how awkward that'd be.

Blake gaped at me. "You can see it…" He looked disbelievingly at me. I don't think the problem is that I can see it. I think the problem is that a LIGHTER turned into a freaking BOW!

"Of course, I can see it, I'm not blind."

"You're not supposed to see it."

 **Blake's Pov**

What am I supposed to do now. Is she a demigod or a mortal that can see through the mist. Crap, I shouldn't have done anything. I just wanted her to come to one of our houses for Christmas. And she can't come to our houses, since they're all in New Rome. Now I messed up and I'm going to have to explain everything to you. Should I ask for help from the gang.

"What do you mean, I'm not supposed to see it." The mortal or demigod replied glaring at me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to show you something else and tell me if you can see it." I opened my palm and flames started to blossom on my palm.

Liz looked at the flames, admiring how they just danced on my palm. "How did you do that? Are you like a magician or something?" She asked. I'm so glad, she's taking it better than I thought she would. I thought she would freak out and call me a monster.

"Liz, Um…. The gang and I have been keeping a secret from you." I whispered softly. She nodded, like she understood and to tell me to keep. "So, you know how my family is like OBSESSED with greek mythology. Well it's because our lives revolve around it."

The green haired (Well technically blue, but it still has some green in it.) girl raised her eyebrow. "I'm confused, what do you mean your whole life revolves around greek mythology?"

"You know some greek mythology, right?" She nodded. "At school, they taught us a unit on it. I was pretty good at it."

"Greek Mythology is real, Liz. And before you start to say that I'm crazy listen to me. I'm the son of Leo Valdez and Calypso Valdez. Leo Valdez is a son of Hephaestus, fire user, defeater of Gaea, and builder of the Argo ll. Calypso Valdez is a daughter of Atlas and Tethys, and she's also a former titaness. All of us are children of demigods. A demigod is the result when a mortal and a god conceive. I'm the only one that's just the son of a demigod and mortal. My Mom used to be a titaness, but the minute she left Ogygia, she became a mortal. I know that this sounds cra-" I said before Liz interrupted me. "I believe you."

"You believe me?" I questioned to be honest. I thought she would yell at me and tell me to never talk to her again. She would kick me out and we would never talk to each other ever again. But she actually believed me.

"Well yeah, your lighter turned into a bow. You can make fire, which by the way is awesome. What can the others do?" She asked in amazement.

"Ariadne can control water and air. She can talk to fishes and horses. She can also make storms, but it can tire her. She's the daughter of a son of Poseidon and a son of Zeus. Her Dad can reproduce, because Poseidon gave him a blessing. Ariadne is probably the most powerful one out of all of us. She's the granddaughter of 2 of the Big Three." I explained.

"I'm kinda creeped out her Dad can become pregnant. But, I feel like I'll get used to all this mythology world. What about the rest, you don't have to explain their powers. You can just say to what gods/goddesses they're connected to."

"Mia is the granddaughter of Athena and Aphrodite. Beck is the grandson of Hephaestus and Athena. Clara is the granddaughter of Ares and Hermes. Scarlett is the daughter of Hebe and the adoptive granddaughter of Hades and Apollo."

Liz looked surprised. "Scarlett's adopted?"

"You can ask her about it. She doesn't get mad if you talk about it. But if you can't wait to ask, her parents are Nico and Will di Angelo."

"Oh, so Ariadne's parents aren't the only gay couple."

"Yup, Aunt Reyna and Aunt Rachel are all so another gay couple in our family." Suddenly I heard beeping from the outside. Liz and I both looked at each other, asking ourselves who was outside.

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's your mom."

I went up to the window and saw a dark blue pickup truck at Liz's driveway. The door opened and a lean woman with beautiful caramel hair. She gracefully walked up to the entrance of the house.

"Is that your mom, she's really pretty. I can barely see her, but I can just tell." She pointed out.

"Yup, that's the woman that gave birth to me. Where did you think I got all my good looks from." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Well apparently you're adopted, since your mom is beautiful and I doubt she married someone ugly. So I don't even know why you turned out so ugly." The doorbell rang.

"We'll leave this talk for a further matter. Now is the day you meet my Mom."

I walked out of Liz's room, and headed downstairs. Liz was slowly walking behind me. We reached the front door and I unlocked it. I opened the door and my glorious mother was standing there. Looking gracious even if she was just wearing a casual outfit. She smiled at us. The former titaness took her hand out and shook hands with Liz.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Blake has talked to me about you. I'm Calypso Valdez, Blake's mother. You can just call me, Calypso." Mom said.

Liz bit her lip nervously. "So you used to be a goddess." She asked bluntly.

Mom raised her eyebrow and glared at me. "What did you do, Blake?" She said venomously.

"Um…. I might have showed her my lighter and she was able to see when it turned into a bow." I replied scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Explain"

 _ **Line Break (Sorry I couldn't write more about them, but I wouldn't have time to write the exchange.)**_

 **Ariadne's Pov (Her Pov is the easiest to write.)**

it's Christmas! All the gang is gathered around the fireplace at my place. We're all waiting to do our exchange. Liz was here also after she found out that we're children of demigods. We still we're sure if she was a descendent of a god, mortal or demigod. She said she was sure that her parents were her biological parents. So we had no clue.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked and everybody got quiet.

"I'll go first." Scarlett said getting up and picking a bag with Penguins pattern on the bag.

The daughter of Hebe made eye contact with all of us. She then when up to me and put the bag on my lap. She hugged me. "Merry Christmas, Ariel."

"Merry Christmas, Scarlett." I opened the bag and there was a braclet with a lightning and dolphin pendant.

And that's how it kept going everybody gave each other presents. Beck got Clara and he gave her a shield. Blake got Scarlett and gave her a medical book, she's been wanting for years. Clara got Blake and gave him a new hammer, since his is starting to get old. I got Beck and I decided to give him a magical book that contained everything on every single god. Mia and Liz got each other. Liz gave Mia a watch with a owl on it. Mia got Liz a beautiful owl necklace.

After, that we all huddled around TV to watch a Christmas movie. We all fell asleep, before we knew it.

* * *

 **Recommended Fanfic of The Chapter:**

Dial Tone **By: Goddess of the Multiverses (This is actually a one-shot, and is one of the first Jercy one-shots I've read.)**

 **So I'm sorry this was a shitty chapter. But you guys I finally decided who I'm pairing Ariadne with. I'm not sure, if they're going to be together forever. I feel like some people might be mad at me for who I'm choosing.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Bye, Guys (This chapter I decided to not do a different language.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, I got more views in a week than what I got in all December. Just with Friday's views it surpassed December's. Like what the heck, I was so surprised and happy that people actually read this. So thank you guys, I really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway I finally decided to write the Capture the Flag game. It will be broken into 2 or more parts, because I can't fit everything into just one chapter. It went very differently than what I thought it was going to be.**

 **I also want to say, how sorry I am. Last chapter was a mess. It was very vague, when I wrote the Christmas party, which a hated, because I originally planned to make it a lot more descriptive. I just didn't have time and I still feel awful, because of that. :(**

 **I was reading some of my older chapters and I realized that I had first referred Scarlett as a brunette and then suddenly changed her to a blonde without knowing. So I've decided just to keep her as a blonde. And I accidently called Percy, Ariel. When that's Ariadne's nickname. Also when I was reading back, I noticed I had a bunch of errors, so I'm going to go back and fix them, when I have time.**

* * *

 **Ariadne's Pov**

"You look nervous"

"I'm not nervous." I mumbled looking at Hurricane, my sword. **[Thanks for the name, SPQRandCHB forever :) ]**

Blake raised his eyebrow. "Yeah right, I've known you since we were little. I know when you're lying, so what's going on?" He said strapping on his armor that he built two weeks ago. It was made out Celestial Bronze with a mix of Imperial Gold. It was quite beautiful, and to be honest Blake is one of the most talented blacksmiths in our generation.

I bit my lip. How was I supposed to tell him that I had a bad feeling about this game. I felt like something might happen unexpected. I'm probably just nervous, because this time I wouldn't let Elijah cheat. Every Capture the Flag game, he would think of a way to make us lose, but this time we're going to win. Clara said she made a plan that was so flawless and that Elijah wouldn't even expect what was coming to him.

"Just pre-game nervousness. Nothing to worry about." I lied looking at Hurricane while I was polishing it.

"I still don't believe you. What's bothering you, Ariel?" The brown eyed boy asked staring at me, trying to figure out why I was acting like this.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just feel like somethings going to go wrong." I murmured so that he could barely hear me."

"Like what?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, It's hard to explain. I just have a feeling in my gut that something is going to happen." I tried to explain.

Blake got close to me and pulled a strand of my golden blonde hair behind my ear. "Everything is going to be fine, Ari. Clara says she has a brilliant plan, and they won't see what's coming. So don't worry about anything just think about what Elijah's face is going to look like when we beat him." Blake said trying to sooth down my worries. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I could always have Blake there to make me feel better and not have anything to worry about anything. He has always been there for all of us. Whenever Scarlett got nightmares about her Aunt, Blake was the only one that could make her feel better about herself.

Now that I think about it. He is very much like Uncle Leo. Dad said that Leo was always making jokes just to lighten the mood, when they were out saving the world. So Uncle Leo and Blake are alike in many ways, when you thought about it.

"You're right, Blake. I have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine." I said even though I only felt like I was lying to myself.

The son of the ex-titaness narrowed his eyes at me like he was decided, whether or not to believe me. I guess he gave up, because he just kept on strapping his armor, and the conversation was left in silence.

 _ **{Line Break}**_

After Blake and I finished we went up to the Athena cabin to think up a strategy. The only people that were there were Beck, Clara, and Mia. Who were currently fighting over what to do until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I have had enough of your guys' bickering. I know you guys are smart and all. But can you guys agree on something for once in your lives. Like this is in possible. How do you think we'll ever beat Elijah if we're all fighting each other. So either get your shit together or just don't play." Blake nodded next to me agreeing with me.

"I totally agree with Ariel. You guys are acting immature. I know you all have amazing ideas, but can't you guys compromise at least."

They all looked at each other guiltily. Beck was the first one to actually speak. "I'm sorry you, but it kind of irritates us that Clara won't tell us her plan."

"Like Beck said she won't tell us anything, and that's quality information for this game." Mia put in, glaring at Clara.

Clara glared back, not backing down from the descendant of Aphrodite. "I'm sorry for you guys, but I won't say anything."

"Why, I don't get why you won't tell us anything." Blake complained.

"Because it's top confidential stuff I'm doing. And I know you guys won't agree on the plan even though it's brilliant."

Mia rolled her eyes at her. "Whatever, If you don't want to tell us your genius plan. Then at least tell us when things don't fit into your plan. That's the least you can do."

The daughter of Clarisse shrugged like she could care less. "Sure, I don't really care about that." Then she looked at us and her expression softened. "Guys I can't tell you guys the plan, because it'll ruin it. But I don't want you thinking, I don't trust you. I trust you guys with my life. It's just that I don't want to tell anyone my plan, because it'll ruin it okay. So even if you try you won't get it out of me."

I looked at her and smiled. A lot of people she said that she could be cold like Aunt Clarisse, and other people said she could be like Uncle Chris, playful and funny. But she was a perfect mixture of both. She could be a ruthless fighter, but at the next second pulling pranks on Tiffany.

"So what exact cabins do we have on our side." Beck asked looking down at the map he had laid out of the woods.

"Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Iris, Hebe, Eris and some other minor god cabins. Against us is Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Nike, Nemesis, Dionysus, Hecate, and other minor god cabins. I think the biggest trouble for us is going to be the Hecate cabin" The counselor of the Athena cabin pointed out rubbing his hand over his temple.

I nodded. The Hecate kids always had some nasty spell over their shoulder. One time when they were on my team, they turned 3 boys into bats. Let's just say Chiron was not happy when we found out.

"Don't forget about the Aphrodite kids, they may be all looks and love, but some of them use their charm. And don't even get me started on the Hermes cabin. Demeter going to be trouble too. We are basically in their homeland with all the plants, and trees around." I implied sighing remembering how annoying the Hermes cabin can be.

"This is going to be a hell of game, if I have to say so myself." The descendent of Hermes says pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I guess you're right. This game is going to be quite interesting….."

* * *

 **Recommended Story of the Chapter** **:**

Titan of the Hunt **By: vPxForerunner x (-I don't recommend this story if you don't like Pertemis- This is my favorite story in the whole fanfiction world. Pertemis was the first pairing, I read on Fanfiction. I was looking at PJO things on the internet and randomly stumbled on Fanfiction. It wasn't the first story I read, but It's the story I'm most loyal to. He doesn't update to quickly, but it's so worth it when he does.)**

 **Sorry for updating until the next week like last time and for updating on a Saturday. But anyways, I think I might change it so that I update every other week instead, because I can barely finish a chapter in a week. I'm not a fast writer, so it's hard for me to update every week. Hope some people don't mind it. Also if any of you notice that my OTPs and dislike pairings changes it's, because my view on pairings changes rapidly with just reading one fanfic.**

 **Fun Fact: I had originally planned on Ariadne's best friend to be Noah Taylor, a son of Demeter. They were going to end up being a couple, but for some reason I totally forgot about him. I was looking at my notebook and found him in the list of new demigods that I made a long time ago. He was going to be a shy and sweet boy that struggled with social anxiety. I might still add him to the story, but not as Ariadne's love interest, since I already found someone for her.**

 **さようなら** **, Readers**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi…. I'm back once again. Guys I have a idea. So I'm going to start writing more one shots, because I love writing them. So the next one shot I upload the title will be lyrics from a song. And in the story, I will write a bit more of the lyrics, so people can actually remember it. The first person to guess the song and the artist that sings the song, will tell me what they want the next one shot to be about, and the pairing. I'm not gonna upload them weekly, but maybe in between the weeks I don't upload this story. The one shots will only be about PJO and if the pairing is in my dislikes list, I may still write about it, or not. I personally want to do this so Daughter of The Sea And Sky doesn't get too repetitive. I love this story, but sometimes I'm just not in the mood to write. I hope you guys like the idea and this chapter….**

* * *

 **Elijah's Pov** _ **\- 2 hours after the conversation with Mia, Blake, Beck and Ariadne…**_

"I blame all of this on you." I muttered, tugging on the rope tied around our hands, behind our backs.

"Yeah, because I wanted so much to be tied up with you of all people." Ariadne protested sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her. I knew she couldn't see me, but it didn't stop me from reacting to her childness. "Don't you have a ring that can turn into a sword. Why don't you just use that?"

"Well if I try to use my sword, I will end up stabbing you in the back, and I don't think Chiron will be pleased. Because if he wasn't, I'd love to do it." The blonde replied cursing me under her breath in latin.

"How did someone even do this? The rope came out of nowhere and tied our hands and feet together against a rock. How is that possible?" I asked ignoring her comment.

I felt her shrug against me. "Maybe a Hecate camper put a spell on it to tie two people together? I really have no idea how it happened."

"I guess that makes sense." I looked around, and there was nothing in line of sight that may help us get out of this situation.

"How are we going to get out of this?" The granddaughter of Zeus said voicing my exact thoughts.

I sighed resting my head against her head. "I have no idea. We could yell for help or find something useful to get out of here. I think we should just figure it out by ourselves, and may the best person win, when we get out." I proposed.

"What if we can't get out?"

"We'll just wait 'till the game ends and they'll come looking for us." I replied.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Why do you hate me?" She asked all of the sudden changing the subject.

"I don't hate you." I whispered softly.

The blonde turned her head a bit to look me in the eye. "Then why have you always been so cold to me. From the day, I first went to Camp Half-Blood you've always ignored me, when I tried to be nice to you. You always seemed to try to be better than me. Why?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. I just thought that you were going to try to boss all, since you are the daughter of two of the most powerful demigods in the world. You were so nice, when I met you, but I felt like you were just doing that to get on my good side. Then people started to look up to you, and I felt jealous." I shook my head. "I was stupid, and then we started to dislike each other, so I just kept on going with the act. I never hated you."

"You could have at least tried to talk to me, then be so quick to judge. Maybe we could have been friends." The water user said.

"If you forgive me, maybe we could actually be friends. I don't like to have rivals, so would it be okay with you?" I said nervously biting my lip.

Ariadne laughed softly. "Of course, I don't like to have enemies either." She answered.

:"So we're good?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, no more fighting and competing against each other."

An idea popped up in my head. "Let's pretend we hate each other, and no one will know we're not rivals anymore."

"That's brilliant. In front of everyone, we'll fight and argue. Then we can meet in the woods to talk. It'll be fun, and when we start to get bored of doing it, we'll just stop doing it. Just imagine their faces when they find out." The green eyed girl said excitedly.

"Okay in the meanwhile we'll just talk, and when someone comes we'll act like we're just arguing."

 _ **{Line Break}**_

 **Blake's Pov -** _ **10 minutes after the conversation with Mia, Beck, Ariadne, and Blake….**_

Ariadne and I were standing in front of the whole blue team, waiting to tell them the plan we had in mind, but none of them could get quiet. So the best way for them to shut up is to tell a Apollo kid to do one of their extremely high pitched whistles. And let me just tell your they don't sound pretty. At least, these kids don't do it as bad as Uncle Will. I remember a long time ago, when Uncle Nico said that the only bad thing about marrying Will was his obnoxious whistle. Luckily Scarlett wasn't their biological daughter, because I'm sure she'd take advantage of that ability just to annoy everyone.

I turned my head to look at Aaron, an Apollo camper. I waved my hand to get his attention. When I finally did, I whispered in his ear to whistle, because I was getting sick of everybody not listening. I got out a couple of ear buds and handed some to Ariadne, who smirked, because she realized what was going to happen. Aaron put his fingers between his lips and whistled. I could barely hear anything, because the ear buds were enchanted by the Hecate kids. The reason in the first place I had them was, because we're going against the Aphrodite campers, and they are well known for their charmspeaking abilities.

When everybody finally regained their hearing, I stood up. Ariadne followed my movements and started to scold everyone for being so loud. I didn't know how she could judge, when she was one of the loudest people I've ever meet.

She finally finished scolding them and scoffed at them just for the fun of it. "Now that we got that in the way. I think it's time we announce, what each cabin is doing." I hollered so everybody could hear me for once, "The Apollo cabin will be protecting the flag along with Beck and Clara. Hephaestus campers will be setting up traps and mainly just pulling tricks on the red team. Mia and the Athena cabin will be out in the field with the Ares cabin. Mia will try her best to confuse the red team and charmspeak them into fighting each other."

"Blake and I will separate to try to find the flag while everybody is in the midst of chaos. I also want to remind everybody to beware of the Hecate and Hermes cabins' tricks. Most of the team have earbuds, but for people who don't just find some, because you'll need them against the Aphrodite campers." The granddaughter of Zeus and Poseidon explained keeping a stoic expression.

Scarlett cleared her throat to make an announcement. "The Hebe and Iris' campers will also be out in forest trying to distract the red team. I will be leading the Hebe cabin. Brad could you lead the Apollo cabin in my absence, since I will be helping the Hebe cabin?" The son of Lacy and Austin nodded.

"I think that pretty much sums up the whole plan. Also I forgot to mention, Clara has a secret plan that supposedly is going to make us win. So if something unexpected happens it might be her plan, or the other team is doing something, so be careful." The son of Annabeth pointed out.

"Now let the game begin." Mia says with a smirk on her face.

 _ **{Line Break}**_

 **Ariadne's Pov** _ **\- 5 minutes after the speech. The game is soon to be starting….**_

Currently I was sitting done on a bench getting ready for the game.I grabbed a hair tie from my bag and tied my hair back into tight high ponytail. I doubt the ponytail will stay up long enough for the whole game, since my curls always want to be let loose.

Scarlett came up to me and smiled. "You now your hair won't stay up for the whole time, right."

I sighed softly, frowning a bit. "I know.."

"You're not sad about your hair are you, so what's going on?" The daughter of Hebe asked sitting beside me on the bench.

I bit my lip nervously. "I don't know. I feel anxious for some unknown reason. It's the first time, I've been anxious, because of a game." I admitted as I stroked my hair looking down at my feet.

Scarlett laid her hand gently on my shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, Ariadne. Everything will be just like we planned it. Nothing to worry, your little fish head over." She joked.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully. "Thanks for the pep talk, Sunshine. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be dead already and I know my stuff, my _Papà_ is the son of Hades, who is the boss of the god of death."

I gave her a side hug. "You know I love you, right?" I muttered quietly.

She pulled out of the hug and raised her eyebrow at me. "Of course, I do. I would be an idiot to not realize that." She said. "Now let's go kick some butt."

* * *

 _ **Recommended Author**_

Anaklusmos14 **{His stories are one of my favorites ever, especially "Altered Destinies", which is my second favorite story. Most of his stories are Perzoë and he has only one Pertemis story, and it's called "The Queen's Champion". Anaklusmos14's stories are so good and well written, reason why it makes him my second favorite author. He also has a Percy/Reyna story about Percy being the son of Thor. You should definitely check out his stories, they are the bomb.}**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to start working on the one-shot over the weekend and try to upload it soon, but I doubt it. Unfortunately, I'm not a fast writer. I wish I was, because I love updating this story and checking how many views it gets. It makes me happy and I enjoy writing in my free time.**

 _ **Bye, Guys…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, hope you're all having a splendid day. I'm sorry for updating late, but I found out some things on Friday, that got me feeling really depressed, and I didn't have it in me to finish the chapter. I'm not going to go into details, but people in my school think I did something, that I didn't do and now people are giving me crap, because of it. But I guess I'll be okay, so anyways I also forgot to mention, and give credit to my best friend, who looked through some of the beginning of the last chapter. So credits to her for being a good friend. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Replies**_

 **SPQRandCHB Forever** **:** Okay, long time no review. Confession Time: I haven't been following this story! And i feel bad because I missed so much, and I have the nerve to check my inbox, and not read anything on here, so I guess I'm catching up now... so ever since the concept of this Elijah person was introduced I've been suspicious of chemistry between him and Ari, and I think dear Clara has just confirmed this... Also LIZIA, that is my official ship name for Liz/Mia. That'll be cute. So TTYL, I guess.

 **I love the ship name, Lizia. It kind of reminds me of the name, Lydia. As for the whole Elijah business. I will not be giving any details away, because I'm evil. I already know what I'm going to do with him regarding to this story, but it will remain mysterious. Sorryyyyyyyy**

 **SPQRandCHB Forever** **:** Well Arty please try your hardest not to make me angry, and also this chapter wasn't shitty it was pretty good, and i do hope that there is a future for Mia and Liz, I'm not gonna lie I was a little angry when I saw the whole Natalie Bower thing, but it's all good. Great Chapter!

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :). The reason I put Natalie Bower in the story is, because Natalie takes a big part in Liz discovering her sexuality. She was the first crush that Liz has ever had (Well until Lizia happens), but Nat is as straight as a ruler, so you don't have to worry about LIZIA not happening. I might even add a part about Mia getting jealous, when she meets Natalie, because she of course has to meet some of Liz's friends from schools. And I love when someone gets jealous of other people, I just find it really cute.**

 **SPQRandCHB Forever** **:** please tell me she's going to end up with Elijah! Or Blake, i can't decide, it's too , one of those , I'll probably be upset either way.

 **You know I could just be really mean, and make Ariadne aromatic. But I'm not that mean. I already know who she's going to be with, but not giving away any details, because I'm just a bit mean.**

* * *

 **Ariadne's Pov** _ **\- Just a few minutes after her and Elijah's conversation**_

"I'm soooooo bored. How long is it gonna take for us to think of a plan, or for them to finish the game." I groaned. "I'll end up dying of boredom."

I heard Elijah huff from behind. "I'm trying to think of something. You might as well do the same."

"Like that'll be much help. It's obvious that we won't get out of here 'till the game ends." I answered, annoyed that he didn't notice the obvious.

"There's always a way to get out of a situation. Always"

I raised my eyebrow. "It sounds like someone told you that. If you don't mind me asking, who told you?"

The gray haired boy sighed as if, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell me. "It was my mom."

That got me thinking. It wasn't rare for the gods to visit their children or legacies, after Grandpa Zeus made a law allowing the gods to visit their families, but it couldn't be frequently, because the gods still had their duties to fulfill. It just surprised me, because I've never heard him talk about his mom, Nike. Well we used to not be on good terms, before so that's probably the reason why I've never heard him say anything about her. "You've met your mom" I asked trying not to sound too pushy.

"Um, I've only meet her 3 times. The first time happened, when I was 6 she came, and she told me who she was. Then she started talking about camp, and how I should go there to be safe. My dad was not very keen at the start of me going to a camp full of strangers. But he knew I needed to protect myself, so he agreed. The next time she visited, I was 11 and she asked me how I was doing. She apologized for not being able to visit me very often. Then she visited the next year, and again asked me how I was doing. She hasn't visited, since then." The son of Nike responded his voice getting quieter by the minute.

I nodded softly. "What's it like to only have one parent, if you don't mind me asking. I've always had both of my parents, so I didn't have to go through what most people have to go through camp, well except the people that have step-parents, or are adopted."

"It's difficult, but you get used to it, I guess. When I was younger, I remember seeing all the rest of the kids being picked up by their moms, and I barely saw my mom. It hurts a lot knowing that I never got a motherly figure in my life. My dad decided not to marry again, because the only woman he could ever set eyes on was my mom. Also I would like to know what's it like to be raised by a gay couple?" The blue-eyed boy asked changing the subject.

I leaned my head against his own head. "It's amazing. At first, It was weird seeing everyone with their mom and dad, and I had two dads, but I could never trade them for anything in the are the best parents ever. They are so supportive to, when it comes to anything. Papa can be a bit teasing sometimes, but he's fun to talk to, and can give good advice sometimes. Dad helps me a lot when it comes to battle plans, or just plain old homework, and he's really sweet too."

"It must be nice for them to settle down, after years of fighting and battling." He said as silence descending around us.

 _ **{Line Break}**_

 **Scarlett's Pov** _ **\- a few minutes after Scarlett and Ariadne talked**_

"Well look at who we have here." I said talking out my bow, and pulling out an arrow.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I must say your hair looks flawless, even in the midst of CTF." The brunette says with a fake smile on her face.

I glared at her with passion. "Compliments won't get you anywhere, Tanaka."

The daughter of Drew Tanaka laughed as if I had just told her something that amused her. "Oh Scarlett always so cold to me with no reason why. What have I ever done to you." She says putting a hand on her chest as if she were actually hurt.

"Why do you even participate in these games? You don't even know how to use a weapon properly, the only talent you have is charmspeaking, and Mia beats you in that." Her eyes flashed red and her face started to get red.

"Don't you dare compare me to that no good of a use legacy of Aphrodite. She doesn't even care about her looks, and she disagrees with me all the time." She yelled, her hands were curled up in a tight fist.

Now that got me really mad, because nobody talks about my friends like that. "Don't you talk about Mia like that. You may care about your looks and everything, but Mia will always be more beautiful than you, on the inside and the outside. You hide yourself behind all the makeup, so no one will know who you truly are. What good does that do, hiding and not showing your true nature."

"At least my mom didn't leave me, because she thought I was useless. At least my dad didn't die, and left me to my evil aunt, who abused me. At least I'm not broken in the inside, and try to cover it up. You say I hide myself behind my makeup, but have you not realized we are exactly the same. You hide and pretend you're still not hurt that your mom didn't do anything to protect you and your father. You try not resent her, but a little small part of you still does. So tell me Scarlett who is the one that hides her true feelings here."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I lifted my hand up, and called as many skeletons as I could. "You know Melissa, I might be broken, but at least I try to repair everything. I may still have hard feelings for Hebe, but I try not to hate her for my biological father's death. I have a new family now, who loves me deeply, and I will not let your hatred get to me, and make me bitter." Armies of skeletons got out of the ground. Tearing through the ground, all of them trying to cling to the brunette. Said brunette's eyes were wide open with tears at the corners of her eyes, then they suddenly closed and she became unconscious. I looked at all the skeletons that I summoned, because of my anger. "Attack any person that is one the red team. No killing or maiming." They all nodded and ran off. I looked at Melissa, and it made me realize how maybe she was right, when she said that we were alike. But unlike her I don't spend my time sleeping with other people to forget about everything.

 _I didn't realize 'till now, how we may be alike, but so different at the same time….._

* * *

 **Recommended Author**

Pluto's Daughter 11 **(Hands down one of the best authors on fanfiction. Broken is probably my favorite out of all her stories. 2nd would probably be Recovery, I'm not like a ultimate Bianca/Percy shipper, but I really like the pairing in this story. I even like the story, where she ships Hazel and Percy, and it's just weird for me to think of them together.)**

* * *

 **If you're confused as to why Scarlett can control the dead. Let's just say that Hades came up with the idea, that Apollo or him should bless her, since she is their granddaughter. And they thought Hades would be the better choice, which makes Scarlett, Hades' champion.**

 **By the way, I don't know why the chapter got so dark at the end. But it did. Also I forgot to mention that Scarlett has PTSD, because of what happened with her aunt. I mentioned in the last chapter, that Blake helps her when she has nightmares. If I offend anyone, because I messed up something that had to do with this. I don't have or know someone that has PTSD. All I know about it is mostly of what I've learned through the internet. So if I say something wrong, I sincerely apologize.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this….**


	14. Chapter 14

**So guys, I'm excited to announce the official pairing of this fanfic. The pairing is *drumroll in the background*... Blake/Elijah! I know it's unexpected, but I find this pairing adorable. That's all I wanted to say for this A/N. Unfortunately, I was unable to finish the chapter this week, I am deeply sorry. Hope you guys like this pairing.**

 **Bye, guys**

 **X) Jk, did you guys honestly think I was going to do that pairing. The main pairing is involved with Ariadne and another person. So don't worry about Ariande not being in the main pairing, because she is. BUT, I'm still not telling anyone what the pairing will be for most of the story, or the whole story. I'm still as indecisive as ever.**

 **So you guys know how I got all down on Friday, because of what happened at school. Fortunately, everything was resolved, and my life is back to normal as the shy quiet girl in my grade. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Beck's Pov**

I looked out in the forest watching to see for any threat. "Do you see anything?" I asked, my hand twitching to grab my sword.

"Nope, this is so boring. I'm used to being in the battle, watching out for traps, and looking for the flag." The legacy of Ares groaned, throwing her head back, making her hair tie fall out of her hair. "Just great." She bent over to pick up her hair tie, and just put it on her wrist.

I just looked out at the distance hoping that Scarlett was doing fine. After she had that nightmare last night, I've been worrying about her all day. She had strictly told me not to tell anyone she had a nightmare, so they wouldn't baby her during the whole game. And know she's out there, and I have no idea where she is.

"-, and then she was being super mysterious. Beck are you even listening to me." The dark skinned girl asked glaring at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I scratched the back of my head nervously letting out a little laugh as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I backed up a bit. "I heard the part of someone acting super mysterious. Is that everything?" I asked nervously almost bringing my shield up, incase she decided to get violent. Instead of her trying to murder me like I expected, she rolled her eyes, and looked out at the forest. The brunette looked over at Brad, and told him to keep his eyes out for any enemies. She then turned to me with worried eyes.

"Beck, you always pay attention to everything. What's making you act so weird, that you don't even listen to me?" The girl commented, and raises her eyebrow up. I didn't like lying to my friends, since I've known them since I was little, but Scarlett was very strict when she said to not tell anyone. I guess I'll just have to use my Athena brain to think of something.

I looked at her directly in the eyes, so she would be sure I wasn't lying to her. "It's just that I'm usually with Scarlett, and I'm just worried about her that's all." Well technically, I wasn't lying. I'm worried about Scarlett, and we've always been stuck side by side during these games.

Clara looked at me analyzing my posture, eyes, and overall my expression. Then her whole expression started to soften, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her brown eyes looked up at me, as if they were asking me a question. Those eyes reminded me when we were little, and we would try to get her mom mad with the dumbest things. Like hiding her sword, or just pulling small pranks on her. It reminded me about how Clara would always tease me about my crush on Scarlett, and always telling me to man up, and finally ask her out. How she helped me not chicken out, and actually go to the date with Scarlett. She has always been a very supportive friend to me.

"I know you're trying to not tell me the whole truth, but just remember that I'll always be here for you, Muffin." I groaned, did she have to call me that. I hated that nickname, especially when my little sister, Caroline called me that.

"Don't ever call me that ever again, or I won't help you in History anymore, and I don't think my mom will let you fail her class again." I challenged as she let go of my waist, and narrowed her eyes at me.

The daughter of Chris Rodriquez sighed defeatedly. "Fine, I won't call you that anymore, but that's not fair, you let Scarlett call you that. And you should blame your little sister, because of the nickname if she hadn't been able to say your name, she wouldn't call you Muffin. I honestly don't know how Muffin is easier to say then Beck, but I guess I don't know how-" We heard a twig snap, and I lifted up my sword, Chaos. Everybody got in a battle stance waiting any minute for someone to show up. I looked at the ground, and noticed vines growing. I immediately cut one that was trying to go around my feet.

"EVERYBODY BE CAREFUL, THE VINES WILL TRY TO WRAP AROUND YOUR FEET!" I yelled as Clara started slicing vines from left and right. I took my sword out, and started cutting all of the vines that were trying to go around my feet. I turned around for a moment, and saw Lauren and some of her siblings there trying to trap us. I looked at Clara, and she was looking at the children of Demeter too. Unfortunately, Clara and I don't have any powers like our other friends to stop them. If Ariadne was here she would send a wave of water to them, or strike them with lightning. Blake would send fireballs at their way. Scarlett would raise an army from the dead. But Clara and I don't have any powers, we just have our strength, and wit to help us. I looked at the descendent of Hermes, and we made eye contact. We started to form a plan quickly, and nodded to each other.

I turned my gaze to Lauren who was smirking at us. Her auburn hair was curled in perfect waves, and her green eyes looked satisfied. She had her hand stretched out, moving the vines to her will. The daughter of Demeter noticed that I was looking at her, and smiled flirtatiously. I kept my expression stoic, showing no emotion at all. She frowned for a moment, but then stopped moving the vines. We both started walking towards each other. I had Chaos in a tight grip, making sure that I had it there if anything happened. We were about 2 feet away, until she decided to talk.

"Beck, It's so lovely to be able to run into you in this game. By the way can I just say how handsome and smart you are. I don't know how you can date a loser like Scarlett." The girl said with a charming smile on her face.

I just raised my eyebrow unimpressed. "Would you not talk bad about my girlfriend. I don't like it when people talk bad about the people that are close to me."

Lauren looked surprised. I'm actually surprised myself. I've always ignored her when she's tried to flirt with me, or when she tries to go to the Athena cabin. Her surprised look immediately turned into a smirk. "Looks like I finally got the pretty boy to talk. I'm very proud of myself." The green eyed girl bragged, running her eyes all around my body.

I felt like puking. Just her looking at me like that makes me disgusted, but I had to stick to the plan, and try to distract Lauren who is the most powerful out of her siblings. Meanwhile, Clara and some of the Apollo kids tried to beat Lauren's siblings. I looked from the corner of my eye, Clara and Brad were fighting some of the kids. Clara looked graceful, but brutally at the same time as she disarmed one of the Demeter kids. The kid yielded, and let Clara tie him up. I was surprised that Clara didn't hit him in the head to make him unconscious. I'm surprised Lauren hasn't noticed anything. She's probably too busy looking at me, which I find extremely gross.

"What makes you so attracted to me? I'm just the quiet guy in the Athena cabin who spends most of his time reading. I'm a dork with glasses. I'm just an average boy, why do you like me?" I asked, and I didn't just ask her this to distract her. I was actually curious how she could like someone like me. It's the question, I've always tried to answer now that I'm dating Scarlett. How could someone as beautiful as Scarlett go for some nerd like me. Sometimes I think about, if our parents weren't best friends would she still have to started to date me.

Lauren scrunched her eyebrows, and tapped her chin like she was actually thinking. Then she gave me one of her fake/flirty smiles. "What's not to like from a hot smart guy, and don't even get me started on your muscles. By the way, the glasses make you look like a handsome nerd. I'm pretty sure every girl in camp likes you, but they're too afraid to talk to you, since you're dating 'Scarlett' " The auburn haired girl declared, and groaned when she said Scarlett's name.

I noticed that it had gotten a lot quieter than it was before. I looked, and noticed that only 3 of Lauren's siblings were left. Lauren looked where I was staring and gasped. She help up her sword at the same time I did, and our swords clashed.

"You distracted me on purpose, and here I thought you were actually trying to talk to me. I guess I was wrong." She said through clenched teeth. I looked at her, and noticed that her shoulders were tense. I looked at eyes, and they showed that she was waiting for something to happen. Her eyes were darting all around as if she were looking for someone, but making sure that I wouldn't move an inch.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked, trying to read her every move.

She glanced at me. "Nobody." The daughter of Demeter swung her sword at me. I immediately blocked it, and started attacking her with my sword at her. She blocked every single one of my attempts to disarm her. I ended up cutting a part of her hand, because I saw a bright red gash on it. Unfortunately, she landed a hit on me too, because my left arm hurt pretty bad. I glanced at it quickly. She somehow managed to to cut my bicep. No wonder she was the counselor of the Demeter cabin. She's in excellent swordswoman, even though she had her mind on a mysterious person, she still kept up her guard. I had to appreciate that, not a lot of people could do that good against me.

"Really? I didn't know my mom was here." I inquired trying to look surprised. She looked at me confused. I took her confusion as an advantage, and disarmed her using Uncle Percy's old technique. Before she knew it I had her pinged against the tree with Chaos against her neck. Her sword was discarded somewhere on the ground. The green eyed girl tried to use her powers to win, but I knocked her on the head, before she could do anything. Her whole body when stiff, and she almost hit the ground, but I ended up catching her. Luckily she was pretty light, so I picked her up bride-way style, and put her down by a couple of Apollo kids. I told them to look after her, and found Clara with 3 more Lauren's sibling unconscious. I took in her appearance. Her lip had a cut on it, and she was bleeding from her knee. Her brown eyes were filled with determination, which reminded me how much she looked like her mother so much. Clara noticed me staring at her, and the hispanic turned to look at me. She gasped, and came running toward me.

She grabbed my arm carefully. I winced, I just realized 'till now how much it actually hurt. "Beck, what happened to your arm. We need to get you some ambrosia." The girl said with a concerned look on her face.

"It's just a flesh wound…" I insisted as she went over to Brad, and got some ambrosia. When she came back, she handed half of the ambrosia to me with a raised eyebrow, and she ate the other half. I just rolled my eyes at my best friend, and ate the godly food. The pain started to lessen slowly. I looked at the injury, and I noticed that it didn't look as bad as it used to look, thankfully.

"For a descendant of Athena, you can be such an idiot sometimes." She said bluntly. I gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just was a bit too busy looking to see if you were okay."

She glared at me. "Always worrying about other people instead of you. Are you sure you aren't Uncle Percy's son instead of Aunt Annabeth's?" She implied as she grabbed a rag, and started wiping the sweat of her forehead.

My eyes widened. "You did not just imply that my dad slept with Percy!" Everybody look at me weirdly, but then shrugged and kept on doing what they were doing.

"I didn't mean it like that you idiot. What I meant was that you act just like Ariadne, always caring about others first." The latino noted, but I wasn't paying attention to her, but to the place that the flag was- or used to be. "Beck are you even liste-" She shut up as she realized where I was looking at.

"Wh...at happened to the flag?" I asked with wide eyes.

I looked at her, and realization dawned on her. "Tiffany." The brunette whispered under her breath, and cursed.

* * *

 **Recommended Author for the Chapter** **:**

 **JercyShore**

Comments: I didn't even know she had a fanfiction account until a weeks ago. I had originally read her stories in Archive of Our Own. I also noticed she doesn't have her PJO Youtuber AU series of one-shots on fanfiction unfortunately. It's really good. One of them is about Jason and Percy doing the chapstick challenge. The second one is about Percy talking to his viewers about how he got recognized by his childhood's bully's mom. The third one is about Piper, and Percy giving people advice, with Percy throwing in his sass once in awhile. The fourth one is about Leo, and Jason playing truth or dare. The fifth one is about Hazel teaching Percy southern slang. My personal favorite is the one about Leo,and Jason playing truth or dare. The rest of her stories are also pretty amazing. By the way, her name on Archive of Our Own is brittneynr96.

 **If the feeling between Clara and Beck looked romantic, I totally didn't mean that. They are completely platonic. Clara doesn't hold any romantic feelings for Beck, and the same goes for Beck. They're just best friends like most of the group.**

 **I updated today since tomorrow, I'm going to play tennis with a couple of my friends. I'm sorry for updating late as always, but I wanted this chapter to be well put together. The next chapter will be the last chapter of CTF.**

 **Bye**


End file.
